Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi EN PAUSE
by Jolyjump
Summary: L'agent spécial G. Callen se retrouve muté à Washington, post saison 3 de ncis LA, dans l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs. Il y rencontre une certaine Ziva David... De la romance, un Tony peut-être un peu jaloux, un enquête derrière (voire même devant par moment) et cette fameuse règle n 12. C'est ma première fic alors en avaaant !
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hum, hum bonjour à toutes et à tous

*fait un petit salut nerveux de la main*

Après un an de lecture intensive de fiction sur ce site (ou on trouve vraiment des auteurs géniaux !) je me suis finalement décidé à m'inscrire pour faire partager mes histoire. Enfin mon histoire pour le moment.

Pour ma première fiction je me dis que j'attaque peut-être un morceau un peu trop gros mais enfin c'est un sujet qui me tenais à cœur alors voila…On va bien voir ce que ça va donner.

L'histoire va être centré sur un couple qui, je trouve irait très bien, à savoir Ziva et Callen, donc léger crossover avec ncis LA et donc bien logiquement pas de Tiva (bien que je sois une fan inconditionnelle). Mais je vais essayer de mettre tout les personnages en avant à un moment ou à un autre.

Voila j'espère que vous me mettrez une petite review si vous lisez, surtout au début, pour me dire si vous m'encouragez à continuer ou pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Il était 4h du matin quand Jessica Rosse quitta la boite de nuit ou elle avait passé sa soirée. Elle était très largement éméchée, n'arrivait pas à marcher droit sur le trottoir et ne se rappelait déjà plus de ce qu'elle avait fait pendant la moitié de la nuit.

Elle tentait depuis déjà dix minutes de se souvenir ou est ce qu'elle avait garé se voiture mais son cerveau tournait au ralentit et était aussi vide que la rue dans laquelle elle s'était engagé.

Rue pas si vide que ça apparemment puisqu'une silhouette venait d'apparaitre au bout. Elle s'élança vers elle se disant que peut-être cette personne serait à même de lui dire ou se trouvait sa voiture mais à bien y réfléchir elle ne se rappelait même pas être venue ici en voiture.

Elle eu alors une illumination et se souvint qu'elle était en fait venue à pied et qu'elle habitait à peine à 300 mètres d'ici.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait la personne qu'elle avait aperçue était arrivée à sa hauteur et elle pu constater qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, d'à peu près son âge, un beau brun, très bien bâtit. Elle s'apprêtait à lui décrocher son plus beau sourire lorsqu'elle le vit sortir de son manteau un couteau de marine semblable à celui que possédait son mari.

Elle voulut se retourner pour partir en courant mais ses talons la firent trébucher et tomber dans le caniveau. Sa tête heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd. Elle voulut crier en voyant la lame s'approcher de sa gorge mais elle ne parvint pas à émettre un seul son.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Lorsque l'agent spécial G Callen pénétra dans l'ascenseur du ncis ce lundi matin le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il porta machinalement la main à se ceinture et ne put réprimer un soupir de mécontentement en se rappelant l'absence de son arme. Il se remémora la scène de l'entrée dans laquelle le garde la lui avait presque arraché des mains quand il avait su son nom. Callen soupira de nouveau en songeant que les consignes que le directeur Vance avait du donner le concernant devaient être draconiennes. Les prochains jours n'allaient pas être très drôles, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Seulement voila il n'était pas vraiment en mesure de se plaindre. Il avait, quelques mois auparavant assassiné un homme répondant au pseudonyme « le caméléon » et ce sous les yeux de milliers de téléspectateurs et en enfreignant les ordres qu'on lui avait donné. En effet le caméléon s'était arrangé pour piéger les agents du ncis dans un chantage et ils avaient reçu l'ordre de le laisser partir. Mais cet homme était responsable de la mort de deux agents du ncis, deux collègues, deux amis et Callen n'avait pas pu imaginer qu'on lui rende sa liberté.

Cet assassinat aurait du marquer la fin de sa carrière et le conduire droit en prison. Mais, contrairement à la règle du Monopoly, Callen avait eu droit à un passage par la case départ se traduisant par une longue discussion avec le directeur Vance dans laquelle il avait fait profil bas au maximum. Après réflexion Vance, finalement peu désireux de perdre un excellent élément, avait mis en place toute une campagne pour le disculper officiellement. Avec le soutient sans faille que lui avait apporté Hetty Lange il s'était arrangé pour présenter un mea culpa public dans lequel il avait expliqué à la presse que contrairement aux apparences l'agent Callen avait obéit à des ordres connus de lui seul pour ne pas risquer de compromettre l'opération.

Mais officieusement tous les directeurs des autres agences fédérales du pays savaient ce qui s'était réellement passé et tous étaient montés au creno en dénonçant fortement Vance de lui avoir évité la punition qu'il méritait. Il était malheureusement trop tard pour faire marche arrière et le directeur avait donc mis en place tout un arsenal de sanctions approuvé par à peu près tout le beau gratin de la politique inter-agence. Il avait donc été décidé qu'il perdait son titre de chef d'équipe avec interdiction absolu de contacter ses anciens collègues pour une durée indéterminé. De plus il était muté à Washington et intégré dans un nouveau groupe. Et surtout il risquait de passer beaucoup, beaucoup de temps à faire de la paperasse avant d'obtenir l'autorisation de retourner sur le terrain. D'ailleurs il n'était même pas sur qu'on lui rende son arme. A tout cela risquait de s'ajouter beaucoup de petites sanctions non officielles se traduisant par l'attitude qu'auraient ses futurs collègues à son égard.

Il soupira une troisième fois avant de pénétrer dans l'open-space et se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il arrête tout de suite de faire ça. Après tout il avait amplement mérité ce qu'il lui arrivait et se trouvait même étonnamment chanceux

Personne n'était la pour le moment. Ce n'est pas très étonnant pensa-t-il puisqu'il était seulement six heure du matin. Il avait d'ailleurs une bonne heure et demie d'avance pour son rendez-vous avec le directeur. Il s'assit sur la chaise du premier bureau qu'il vit et décida d'attendre patiemment l'heure d'aller voir le directeur.

Il n'était pas loin de 7 heure et Callen commençait à doucement somnoler quand il fut réveiller en sursaut par le ding de l'ascenseur. Maudissant copieusement la personne qui avait eu l'idée de venir travailler si tôt, il posa ses bras sur le bureau et enfouit sa tête dedans en espérant retrouver l'état léthargique dans lequel il avait réussi à se plonger et qui l'empêchait de trop réfléchir à ce qui l'attendait dans les prochaines semaines. Mais il fut interrompu de nouveau par une voix s'adressant à lui :

- Excusez-moi mais vous êtes assis à mon bureau.

Il se redressa brutalement et se retrouva face à une superbe jeune femme. Elle avait le teint mat et de longs cheveux bruns, bouclés tombant en cascade dans son dos. Elle était habillée de manière très classique, avec un jean et un haut moulant rouge, mais Callen ne pu s'empêcher de penser que sa tenue mettait en valeur le moindre centimètre carré de son corps. D'ailleurs est ce que s'était lui qui délirait ou est ce qu'il y avait vraiment une merveilleuse odeur qui se dégageait à l'étage depuis qu'elle était arrivée ?

S'assenant une vigoureuse claque mentale il se leva vivement pour la laisser accéder à son bureau et alla s'asseoir à celui qui lui faisait face sans pour autant la quitter des yeux.

Callen était rarement attiré par les femmes, une chose peut-être à mettre sur le compte de l'enfance chaotique qu'il avait vécu et qui le rendait allergique à tout ce qui était stable et durable, exception faite de son job au ncis. Il n'était également jamais impressionné par elles et pourtant il en avait vu beaucoup passer en salle d'interrogatoire. Des coriaces, des meurtrières, des avocates sures d'elles, des qui s'effondraient, des qui tentaient de l'attendrir, des… Seulement là, il devait bien admettre que celle qui se tenait devant elle remplissait pourtant les deux critères précédents. Et il se trouva particulièrement stupide en pensant qu'il avait l'impression de se trouver attiré par une femme qu'il venait juste de rencontrer, encore que rencontrer soit un bien grand mot pour désigner l'échange laconique qu'ils avaient eu, qui d'ailleurs ne pouvait même pas être considéré comme un échange au sens strict du terme.

Arrêtant là ses considérations linguistiques et philosophiques il se contenta de la regarder allumer son ordinateur et la vit lever la tête deux ou trois fois pour le regarder avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il pensa alors que si son visage reflétait ce qu'il pensait il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'un nigaud et il ferma donc les yeux pour tenter de reprendre contenance et de la chasser de son esprit.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? l'entendit-il demander au bout d'un moment.

Callen rouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux de la jeune femme. Elle était toujours aussi belle que dix minutes auparavant, songea-t-il avec une pointe de dépit, mais au moins il ne ressentait plus le trouble de tout à l'heure et il pouvait désormais la regarder et aligner deux idées cohérentes en même temps.

- Agent spécial G Callen, répondit-il en constatant avec soulagement que sa voix était parfaitement neutre et calme. Et vous ? ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion pendant lequel il se demanda s'il valait mieux qu'il essaye de la connaitre ou qu'il l'oublie au plus vite tant elle faisait naitre en lui des sentiments qu'il ne pensait pas connaitre un jour. Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui ce fut son cœur qui répondit avant même que son cerveau n'ai eu le temps de comprendre la question posé. Callen se dit qu'il allait devoir avoir une sérieuse petite discussion aves les différentes composantes de son corps.

- Ziva David, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant, qui éclipsait l'éclat du soleil en train de se lever.

Callen constata alors avec horreur que le trouble qui s'était emparé de lui tout à l'heure et qu'il croyait avoir réussit à faire disparaitre était revenu plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, plus vite qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il se demanda si elle pouvait se rendre compte de ce qu'il ressentait tout en priant très fort pour que la réponse soit non.

- Je me souviens de vous, s'entendit-t-il lui répondre. Il y a trois ans vous avez été impliqué dans une affaire avec un officier du Mossad, ajouta-t-il ce qui était une manière polie de lui rappeler qu'elle avait dissimulé des choses dans une affaire ou son petit ami était impliqué. Il connaissait toute l'histoire Gibbs lui ayant un jour raconté comment tout cela s'était finit.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui avait lancé cette pique à la figure mais cette fois s'était son cerveau qui s'était mis aux commandes, et celui-ci lui disait qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête de le regarder et de lui sourire comme elle le faisait s'il voulait arriver à garder contenance.

Cela eu l'effet désiré puisqu'elle se figea et lui rétorqua d'une voix glaciale :

- Et vous agent Callen il me semble bien que vous êtes la à cause d'un meurtre que vous avez commis en enfreignant les ordres. Le directeur Vance a été généreux de vous sauvez la mise.

« Un partout, la balle au centre », pensa Callen en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil et en essayant de prendre l'air le plus détaché possible tout en continuant à la dévorer des yeux. Il se força finalement à s'arracher à sa contemplation pour regarder sa montre et il constata que son rendez-vous avec le directeur était dans à peine cinq minutes. Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers l'escalier, sans un mot, mais en jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui et en priant pour être affecté dans une équipe très loin d'elle et ne plus jamais avoir à la croiser.

Arrivé en haut il s'accorda une minute de pause devant la porte, le temps de calmer les battements de son cœur, puis il frappa doucement et fut invité à entrer dans le bureau de la secrétaire du directeur.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur Vance, déclara-t-il poliment. Agent spécial G Callen, ajouta-t-il en réponse au regard interrogateur de la secrétaire.

Elle empoigna lé téléphone tout en disant :

- Je le préviens de…

- Ah Callen je vous attendais, la coupa une voix grave.

Callen et la secrétaire sursautèrent violement en l'entendant et d'un même geste se tournèrent vers le directeur qui les regardait, de la porte de son bureau. Callen s'avança vers lui et serra la main qu'il lui tendait. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans le bureau et Vance ferma la porte derrière eux.

Le directeur alla ensuite s'asseoir derrière son bureau et lui désigna un fauteuil dans lequel Callen se laissa tomber partagé entre son envie de faire profil bas et le léger agacement qu'il commençait à ressentir.

Le directeur croisa les mains devant lui et se racla la gorge avant de commencer à parler :

-Bien agent Callen je vais commencer par vous rappelez les sanctions qui ont été prises à votre égard et que je vous enjoins fermement de respecter.

Callen retient un énième soupir à l'annonce de cette phrase.

- Tout d'abord aucun contact avec les membres de votre ancienne équipe, je dis bien aucun, énonça-t-il en insistant fortement sur le dernier mot. Ensuite vous êtes, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, privé de votre arme et consigné comme agent de bureau. Est-ce que ceci est bien clair ?

- Très clair directeur, répondit Callen en fixant ses yeux dans ceux de son supérieur.

- En outre, votre nouveau chef d'équipe me fera un rapport régulier et détaillé sur votre comportement et je déciderais du moment propice pour vous renvoyer sur le terrain.

- Bien monsieur.

- D'ailleurs pour ce qui est de votre nouvelle équipe justement…..nous avons…..un léger problème, énonça lentement Vance.

- J'imagine qu'aucun agent n'accepte de travailler avec moi, répliqua immédiatement Callen en sentant l'énervement le gagner lentement.

- Au contraire, répondit Vance en ignorant son changement de ton. Il se trouve qu'un agent à expressément demandé à vous prendre dans son équipe.

Callen écarquilla les yeux à cette annonce.

- Qui, interrogea-t-il.

- L'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs, répondit le directeur en soupirant l'ai contrarié.

Callen tenta de cacher le sentiment de joie qui s'emparait de lui. Gibbs et lui se connaissaient depuis très longtemps et avaient déjà travaillé ensemble. Callen savait qu'ils avaient la même vision de tout le chantier politique qui accompagnait leur métier et qui pouvait parfois tourner à l'avantage de criminels et il ne doutait pas qu'à sa place Gibbs aurait agit de la même manière. Il se dit que s'il travaillait avec lui il récupérerait sans doute très vite son arme et ne tarderait pas à retourner sur le terrain.

Le directeur devait d'ailleurs être arrivé à la même conclusion que lui puisqu'il était évident qu'il hésitait énormément à accéder à la requête de Gibbs.

- J'aimerais beaucoup travailler avec l'agent Gibbs répondit finalement Callen au directeur en pesant ses mots avec soin.

- Je vais vous mettre avec Gibbs, Callen, plus ou moins forcé puisque, comme vous l'avez si bien deviné, personne d'autre ne souhaite vraiment travailler avec vous. Mais je vous préviens que vous n'aurez pas d'autre chance. Au moindre problème, à la moindre erreur vous êtes grillé. Je ne pourrais pas vous sauvez la mise une deuxième fois.

Callen acquiesça sans dire un mot. Le directeur se leva donc pour prendre congé avec un papier à la main.

- Bien cet entretient est terminé. Voici votre document d'affectation, lui dit-il en lui donnant le papier, vous pouvez y aller.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et ajouta :

- Etant donné l'heure je pense que toute votre nouvelle équipe est déjà arrivée et que l'agent Gibbs vous attend en bas.

- Bonne journée M. le directeur lui lança Callen en ouvrant la porte du bureau.

Léon Vance, directeur du ncis de son état, le regarda partir en se demandant intérieurement s'il ne venait pas de faire une grosse erreur.

Callen sortit du bureau, très joyeux, et constata que Gibbs l'attendait en bas des marches.

- Alors ? lui demanda-t-il immédiatement.

Pour toute réponse Callen lui tendit son ordre d'affectation. Gibbs le lut et se contenta d'un léger sourire en coin ce que beaucoup de gens aurait considéré comme un geste de bienvenue un peu froid mais qui, Callen le savait bien, exprimait en fait une joie profonde et sincère.

- Je vais te présenter à l'équipe, lui dit-il en l'entrainant dans un carré de cinq bureaux.

Quatre étaient occupé par des ordinateurs et la présence de veste sur le dos des chaises indiquaient que les agents étaient là. Autour du cinquième s'affairaient deux hommes en train d'installer un ordinateur, une entreprise qui ne semblait pas couronné de succès au vu de leur discussion.

Callen reconnu l'un deux comme étant l'agent spécial Timothy McGee qu'il avait rencontré trois ans auparavant lors de cette fameuse enquête dans laquelle un officier du Mossad s'était retrouvé impliqué. Callen se souvenait de lui comme étant un excellent agent, très doué en informatique et souffrant d'un léger manque de confiance en lui. Mais en entendant les remarques que lui faisait l'homme qui devait être son collègue il commença à comprendre d'où ce manque de confiance pouvait venir.

- Ca ne marche pas McGee ! s'exclama Anthony Dinozzo en regardant son collègue.

- Je sais Tony, lui répondit McGee exaspéré, je sais d'accord.

Tout deux étaient sur les nerfs. Ils étaient arrivé ensemble, à 7h30 ,et avaient à peine eu le temps de poser leurs affaires que Gibbs avait débarqué en leur annonçant qu'ils allaient avoir un nouveau coéquipier et qu'il leur conseillait vivement de descendre à la réserve chercher un ordinateur et de l'installer sur le dernier bureaux de leur carré. Ziva s'était défilé en prétextant un besoin d'aller aux toilettes. D'ailleurs elle avait l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils étaient donc descendu à la réservé et n'avaient trouvé qu'un ordinateur archaïque qu'ils avaient péniblement remonté et qu'ils tentaient de faire marcher en vain depuis maintenant 15 minutes.

Tony poussa un soupir désabusé en voyant l'écran de l'ordinateur clignoter avant de s'éteindre une nouvelle fois. Il était arrivé avant 8h pour la première fois de sa vie, et ce contraint et forcé, puisque sa dernière conquête avait eu l'idée de fouiller dans son téléphone à 4h du matin, que ce qu'elle y avait vu ne lui avait pas plus du tout et qu'elle l'avait réveillé en hurlant et l'avait fichu dehors. Il était rentré chez lui, et n'ayant pas le courage de se rendormir il avait choisit de se préparer et d'arriver tôt au boulot. Il était donc de très mauvaise humeur.

McGee lui était énervé par cet ordinateur qui osait le défier et le mettre en échec depuis maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure et par Tony qui était, ce matin là, encore plus désagréable que d'habitude.

- Alors McGénie une nouvelle idée lumineuse ? lança aigrement Tony.

- Oui, on fout ce machin à la poubelle et on en commande un autre, répliqua McGee qui commençait vraiment à en avoir marre.

- Dis donc McDéfaite tu me déçois, répondit Tony en ouvrant de grands yeux. Depuis quand abandonnes tu si facilement ? Ce n'est quand même pas un….Oh salut patron.

McGee se tourna pour voir arriver son boss, l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs, accompagné de quelqu'un d'autre qu'il reconnu rapidement.

- Agent spécial Callen ravi de vous revoir, s'exclama-t-il. Alors c'est vous le nouveau de l'équipe ?

- Effectivement, lui répondit Callen en s'avançant pour lui serrer la main.

- Anthony Dinozzo, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tony, lui dit celui-ci en lui tendant ensuite la main.

Callen la lui serra puis se tourna vers Gibbs en disant :

- Je croyais que ton équipe était composée de trois agents ?

- Elle l'est, intervient Tony, mais notre chère israélienne fraichement naturalisé à déserté son bureau depuis un quart d'heure pour aller aux toilettes. C'est louche Gibbs, à mon avis tu…

Il fut interrompu par une tape s'appliquant vigoureusement à l'arrière de sa tête. Il grimaça fortement tandis que Callen tournait la tête dans la direction que Tony avait montrée en évoquant le bureau de leur collègue. Les palpitations de son cœur qui s'étaient estompées pendant sa discussion avec le directeur repartirent de plus belles lorsqu'il reconnut celui ou il s'était assis ce matin en arrivant.

Lorsqu'il entendit Tony dire « ça y est la voila » il se tourna lentement pour voir arriver une magnifique jeune femme avec un teint mat et de longs cheveux bouclés, et quand Gibbs lui dit « Callen je te présente Ziva David » et qu'il sentit son regard se poser sur lui, son cœur et son cerveau se mirent d'accord pour la première fois de la journée et une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit : « et merde ».


	4. Chapter 4

_Crazy'Leou : Ma toute première review de ma vie ! Et deux pour le prix d'une en plus ! Mercii beaucoup ! Et oui comme tu le dis difficile de fusionner Callen et Ziva pour donner un nom acceptable._

_Grandepretresse : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Sinon alors pour les sentiments de Callen difficile question...Mmmh alors en fait je sais pas si c'est très clair dans ce que j'ai écrit mais j'essaye d'insister sur le fait que ce qu'il ressent pour Ziva ne se voit absolument pas dans sa manière de lui parler et de se comporter avec elle. En gros c'est vraiment ce qu'il pense mais il ne le montre pas du tout et après c'est vrai que ça ne colle peut-être pas trop avec ce qu'on voit de sa psychologie mais après tout personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il à dans la tête. Ensuite ça c'était disons la première phase de son état amoureux mais si j'arrive à faire ce que je veux il ne vas pas rester dans cet état d'esprit. Voila je sais pas si c'est très clair._

_Chou05 : Un énoooooorme merci pour les compliments !_

_Voila sinon je vous annonce que ma fic va surement changer de titre celui-là étant relativement...heuuu nul disons le. Je ne sais pas encore comment elle va s'appeler mais je préviens._

_Et donc comme vous m'avez convaincu de continuer, voici la suite_

* * *

Chapitre 3

Après s'être remis du léger choc que lui avait causé le fait d'apprendre qu'il allait devoir travailler avec Ziva David, Callen s'était finalement installé à son bureau. Bureau qui se trouvait être relativement petit et à moitié bancal mais qui possédait l'avantage non négligeable d'être éloigné autant que peux ce faire de celui de Ziva.

Cela n'empêchait pas Callen de lui jeter quelques coups d'œil, que personne ne remarquait puisque Gibbs était partit refaire son plein de café, que McGee pianotait à une vitesse hallucinante sur son ordinateur et que Tony, l'air toujours très en rogne, essayait désespérément de parler à quelqu'un au téléphone.

Ziva aussi tirait une tête de six pieds de long. Elle n'avait visiblement pas pardonné à Callen sa réflexion de tout à l'heure et après avoir lâché un froid « on s'est déjà croisé », elle était allé s'assoir et fixait désormais son écran d'ordinateur d'un air maussade. Bref, comme on dit couramment « c'était pas la joie »

Callen fut tiré de ses réflexions par un commentaire sonore de Tony :

- Marta ! Oui c'est Tony ! Non, non surtout ne raccroche pas et écoute-moi.

Tony se leva et alla rapidement se poser derrière l'escalier. De là se conversation était presque inaudible mais les trois agents arrivaient tout de même à entendre des phrases qui ressemblaient à des supplications. Cependant au bout de deux ou trois minutes elles se transformèrent en petit rire discret et quand Tony revint il avait l'air de bien meilleur humeur.

Il alla se planter devant le bureau de McGee avec son éternel sourire de play-boy un peu niais sur le visage.

- Dis donc McClavier vu la vitesse à laquelle tu tapes je suis prêt à parier que tu as eu une illumination pour ton nouveau roman.

Il prit un air très concentré et se gratta la tête avant d'ajouter :

- Laisse moi deviner….Huum tu es en train d'introduire dans l'équipe de ce valeureux agent Tibbs un nouvel agent du nom de Mallen…Ou bien Fallen….Ou alors peut-être bien Tallen !

Callen les regarda intrigué en se demandant de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler et s'apprêtait à proférer une question quand il fut interrompu par l'arrivé en coup de vent d'un Gibbs visiblement furieux.

- Prenez vos affaires on a une femme de marine décédée.

Callen les vit se lever et s'affairer avec un petit pincement au cœur et se retint de lâcher un nouveau soupir.

- Callen ! s'exclama Gibbs

- Oui Gibbs ? répondit-il en concentrant toute son attention sur son nouveau boss.

- Tu vas profiter de ce temps libre pour te dégotter un ordinateur en état de marche et, bien que nous ayons été très touchés par des restrictions budgétaires, je pense que tu peux aussi envisager de commander un nouveau bureau.

Il appuya sa déclaration d'une légère pression sur le haut du bureau qui menaça de s'effondrer. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'ascenseur ou l'attendait déjà le reste de l'équipe et s'arrêta devant pour ajouter :

- Oh et profites bien de cette petite pause parce que c'est ta dernière avant longtemps.

- Gibbs je suis consigné comme agent de bureau pour, au moins, les trente prochaines années, s'exclama Callen en se levant.

- Ca c'est ce que tu crois Callen ! lâcha Gibbs avant de rentrer dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

Gibbs et McGee arrivèrent sur la scène de crime très rapidement. Beaucoup trop rapidement pour l'estomac que McGee qui décida de rendre ce qu'il contenait dès que celui-ci eut posé le pied par terre. McGee était pourtant habitué depuis longtemps à la conduite sportive de son patron mais là Gibbs s'était vraiment surpassé. Il avait toujours l'air de très mauvaise humeur et McGee se demanda avec curiosité ce qui pouvait bien le contrarier à ce point.

Le camion conduit par Ziva arriva dix minutes plus tard. Tony était aussi très pale quand il en descendit et il avait du mal à marcher droit mais il réussit à ne pas rendre son petit déjeuner.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Gibbs et McGee qui était déjà en train de regarder le corps. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans, brune, de petite taille. Elle avait eu la gorge tranchée nette et elle gisait dans le caniveau. A voir sa tenue tous devinèrent sans mal qu'elle revenait probablement d'une petite virée dans un bar ou en boite quand elle avait été assassinée.

- McGee photo, s'exclama brutalement Gibbs, Ziva et Dinozzo vous vous occupez de relever des indices.

Il tourna ensuite rapidement les talons et s'éloignait quand il fut interrompu par Tony :

- Huum patron ?

- Un problème Dinozzo ?

- Une simple question en fait. Est-ce que le fait que tu es autant en rogne à quelque chose à voir avec l'enquête ? Et qu'est ce que la police vient faire là ? ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils en voyant une de leur voiture arriver.

McGee et Ziva qui avaient prudemment décidé de se mettre à travailler pendant que Tony interrogeait leur patron relevèrent vivement la tête en entendant cette dernière remarque.

- La police est ici, parce qu'il s'avère que c'est la troisième femme brune, aux yeux verts, âgés de 25 ans et ayant eu la gorge tranché tuée au cours de ce dernier mois, et que ce sont eux qui ont été chargés des 2 premières enquêtes.

- Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir collaborer avec la police ? demanda Tony en étouffant une grimace.

- Non Dinozzo, ça veut dire qu'on a surement à un tueur en série sur les bras et que tu as intérêt à te mettre vite au boulot ! s'exclama Gibbs en faisant demi-tour pour aller accueillir les arrivants.

« L'équipe » de la police était relativement succincte. Elle se composait en effet d'un lieutenant entre 2 âges l'air blasé et de sa collègue qui devait avoir l'âge de Ziva. Gibbs les accueillit et discuta brièvement avec eux, puis il retourna voir ses agents.

- Changement de programme : Ziva et Tony vous allez aller voir la maison de la victime. Je veux que vous me rameniez son ordinateur. Et essayer de retrouver son portable, elle ne l'avait pas sur elle ! cria-t-il alors que ses 2 agents étaient presque déjà dans la voiture.

* * *

Tony et Ziva pénétrèrent dans la maison après que cette dernière ait crocheté la serrure. Ils entrèrent lentement l'arme à la main et constatèrent assez vite qu'il n'y avait personne. Ils se mirent donc en recherche d'indices quelconques.

Ils trouvèrent 2 ordinateurs posés en évidence sur la table du salon qu'ils étiquetèrent et emballèrent. Ils étaient en train de fouiller le salon, à quatre pattes par terre, dans l'espoir de retrouver le téléphone portable et la conversation qui était jusque là relativement banale et succincte changea subitement quand Tony demanda :

- Au fait qu'est ce que tu penses du nouveau.

- Callen ? Rien de bien particulier, répondit Ziva en s'allongea à coté du canapé dans le but officiel de regarder en-dessous et celui officieux d'empêcher Tony de voir l'expression de son visage.

- Gibbs le connait, ajouta Tony, et il a l'air d'avoir confiance en lui.

- Huuum…marmonna Ziva qui n'avait aucune envie de s'engager davantage dans cette conversation.

- Et toi aussi tu le connais apparemment…. ajouta Tony en arrêtant de travailler pour regarder sa réaction. En tout cas c'est ce que tu as dis à Gibbs quand il te l'a présenté.

- J'ai dit que je l'avais croisé pas que je le connaissais, répliqua Ziva agacé. On s'est vu parce que je suis arrivé tôt.

- Oh d'accord, répondit Tony en se détendant imperceptiblement. Et alors il te parait comment ?

Ziva ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cette question. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui c'était passé ce matin-là. Quand elle l'avait vu, assis à son bureau, elle l'avait trouvé très attirant. Elle avait sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il l'avait regardé. Et puis il lui avait lancé cette petite pique à propos de Michael qui l'avait énormément blessé. Refroidit serait même un terme plus exact. Et depuis elle ne savait plu trop quoi penser.

- Si tu veux savoir quel genre de gars c'est tu ferais mieux de demander à McGee, il à déjà travaillé avec lui, il le connait.

- En disant cela elle ressortit de dessous le canapé ou elle n'avait rien trouvé.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Ziva, répliqua Tony en se rapprochant d'elle. Pourquoi donc ?

- Je vais voir dans la chambre, déclara-t-elle en se levant et en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

* * *

Tony et Ziva rentrèrent au N.C.I.S. assez rapidement. Ils avaient finalement retrouvé le portable de la victime, posé en évidence sur un petit meuble à côté de l'entré, et le reste de la maison ne leur avait rien appris.

Quand ils arrivèrent Callen était là. Il avait visiblement trouvé un bureau stable et un nouvel ordinateur et il pianotait dessus d'un air morose. Il s'était visiblement ennuyé à mourir en patientant ici mais il les salua d'un signe de tête en les voyants arriver.

- Bon je vais descendre ça à Abby, déclara Tony en saisissant les 2 ordinateurs et le téléphone.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on a ? demanda Callen à Ziva dès qu'il fut partit et après s'être raclé la gorge.

- La troisième femme brune, aux yeux verts, de 25 ans, décédée dans le mois avec la gorge tranchée, donc probablement un tueur en série et une enquête conjointe avec la police.

Elle avait dit tout ça très rapidement, sur un ton glacial et sans le regarder. Callen retient un nouveau soupir, de dépit cette fois, en entendant le ton sur lequel elle s'adressait à lui. L'attirance très forte qu'il ressentait pour elle depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée commençait à s'atténuer quand il voyait la manière dont elle le regardait, sans parler de comment elle lui parlait.

L'ascenseur émis un ding sonore et Gibbs en sortit, suivit de McGee.

- Ziva qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ? aboya-t-il presque.

- Deux ordinateurs et son téléphone. Rien de suspect, pas de signe de lutte.

- Ou est Dinozzo ?

- En bas avec Abby.

- McGee vous descendez aider Abby avec les ordis. Nos collaborateurs sont allés voir leur patron pour le prévenir de notre enquête commune et nous amenez les dossiers des deux premières enquêtes et les preuves. Dès qu'ils arriveront ils vous feront un résumé détaillé des deux premiers meurtres.

- Ou tu vas Gibbs ? interrogea Callen en le regardant monter à l'étage.

- Négocier avec le directeur ton retour sur le terrain.

* * *

- Entrez, dit Vance en entendant frapper à la porte de son bureau.

Il finit tranquillement de signer les papiers qu'il avait sous les yeux avant de lever la tête, et il fut très surpris de se retrouver face à Gibbs.

- Gibbs ! déclara-t-il. Et vous avez frappé avant d'entrer ! Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? demanda-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

- Je suis venu vous parlez de Callen.

Vance poussa un profond soupir en entendant ça. Il se doutait bien évidemment que Gibbs viendrait le voir à ce propos mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il le ferait aussi rapidement.

- C'est non Gibbs, déclara-t-il immédiatement d'un ton très ferme.

- Non ? répéta celui-ci en haussant les sourcils.

- Non Callen ne récupérera pas son arme, et non Callen ne retournera pas sur le terrain.

- J'ai besoin de lui Léon.

- Vous avez une équipe de trois agents, plus confirmé les uns que les autres, et vous vous en contentiez très bien jusqu'à présent, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant. J'ai accepté de mettre Callen avec vous alors que vous n'aviez pas besoin d'un nouvel agent, j'ai accédé à votre requête mais ne m'en demandez pas trop Gibbs.

- Vous le punissez pour avoir commis un crime qui n'en ai pas un et vous le savez. A sa place j'aurais surement agit pareil.

- Gibbs, répliqua Vance d'une voix très calme, évitez de tenir ce genre de propos si vous voulez que Callen reste dans votre équipe.

- Léon écoutez…

- Non vous écoutez moi Gibbs, le coupa Vance en élevant la voix en se levant. Il ne s'agit pas de savoir si j'approuve le geste de Callen ou pas. Il s'agit du fait qu'il a tué quelqu'un en outrepassant les ordres qu'on lui avait donné et que tout le monde est au courant. J'ai réussit le garder et à le faire disculper parce que c'est un très bon agent mais je ne PEUX PAS le renvoyer sur le terrain maintenant. J'ai les pieds et les poings liés Gibbs ! La C.I.A., le F.B.I., ils attendent tous que je fasse un faux pas dans cette affaire pour pouvoir me descendre !

- Nous avons surement en tueur en série dans la nature Léon et comme vous venez de le dire Callen est un très bon agent. Je vais avoir besoin de lui.

Gibbs avait dit cela d'un ton très calme, en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son directeur.

- Un tueur en sérié ? répéta Vance.

- Trois femmes du même type et tuées de la même manière en un mois. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence.

Considérant qu'avec cette phrase il venait d'exposer une argumentation sans faille expliquant par A+B qu'il fallait remettre Callen en service Gibbs se tut et attendit patiemment que son supérieur en est finit avec sa lutte intérieur pour répondre au problème posé.

Vance se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise. Il réfléchit pendant cinq minutes, extrêmement concentré, puis ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit l'arme de Callen ainsi que son badge qu'il donna à Gibbs.

- Je vous fais confiance Gibbs. Mais si jamais on apprend qu'il est de nouveau en service nous pourront tous aller pointer au chômage, et encore dans le meilleurs des cas.

Gibbs prit ce que lui tendait son supérieur et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

- Gibbs et l'affaire ? le rappela le directeur.

Celui-ci se retourna et dit très vite :

- Deux civiles et une femme de marine toutes brunes aux verts et âgées de 25 ans. J'ai rencontré les flics chargés des deux premières enquêtes et ils sont partisans d'une collaboration dirigée par le N.C.I.S., ils sont allés en discuter avec leur patron.

- Vous me tenez au courant ! ordonna Vance.

- Bien évidemment.

Il se retourna et mis la main sur la poignée de la porte quand il s'arrêta de nouveau.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce qui pourrait arriver à cause de Callen Léon, on s'en est toujours bien sortit jusqu'à présent, déclara-t-il avant de sortir.

Il descendit rapidement l'escalier et arriva dans l'open space ou Callen, Ziva et Tony l'attendaient. Sans un mot il posa l'arme et le badge sur le bureau de Callen et alla s'asseoir au sien.

En entendant le silence qui suivit son action il leva la tête et s'aperçut que les trois agents avaient les yeux ronds, leurs regards allant de l'arme à lui en boucle.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez ? s'exclama-t-il.

Cela eu l'effet d'un coup de pied aux fesses pour ses agents puisqu'ils allèrent rapidement s'assoir à leurs bureaux.

- Et ben en fait on n'a pas grand-chose pour le moment patron, déclara Tony. On attend toujours les policiers avec les dossiers des deux premiers meurtres.

- On a commencé les recherches sur Jessica Rosse… ajouta Callen.

- Et pour le moment on a rien trouvé d'intéressant, compléta Ziva.

- Continuez à chercher.

Il entendit rapidement les bruits familiers des claviers d'ordinateur signe que tout le monde travaillait assidument. Soudain, mu par une impulsion, il leva les yeux et vit le directeur qui l'observait d'en haut, le visage fermé.


	5. Chapter 5

_Crazy'Léou : non, non pas de mauvaises nouvelles pour Vance, il est juste grognon parce qu'il a cédé face à Gibbs ! :D_

_Skye Marcus : Un grand merci pour les compliments !_

_Chou05 : A priori non pas de mission sous couverture d'envisager mais ce n'est pas sur du tout parce qu'en fait plus j'avance dans mon plan de chapitre plus j'ai de nouveaux truc qui apparaissent (que je n'avais pas prévue du touuuut !) et donc l'histoire part pour être beaucoup plus compliqué que ce que j'avais prévue. Alors peut-être en fait ! :p_

_Guest : Merci pour les compliments ! Pour Sam à priori je ne prévoit de le faire intervenir, de un parce que ça risque de compliquer l'histoire et de deux parce que je suis pas sur d'arriver à bien retranscrire le caractère du personnage. Déjà pour Callen j'ai du mal !_

* * *

Chapitre 4

L'officier de police qu'ils avaient rencontré ce matin, Mégane Sanders, n'arriva finalement qu'à 14h30, l'air désabusé. Gibbs l'accueillit en lui lançant un regard qui la fit s'expliquer immédiatement sur la cause de son retard.

- Notre patron à très mal pris le fait d'apprendre que notre enquête allait se faire en collaboration avec vous, déclara-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Il nous a fallu quatre heures de négociations pour qu'il m'autorise à venir ici avec une clé sur laquelle s il y a les dossiers des enquêtes des deux premiers meurtres. Mon collègue est resté pour essayer de le persuader de le laisser amener les preuves matérielles mais si vous les voulez je crois qu'il va falloir que vous demandiez à votre directeur de l'appeler, ajouta-t-elle dans un soupir.

- Bien montrez nous ce que vous avez sur les deux premiers meurtres, lui demanda Gibbs.

Mégane se dirigea spontanément vers le bureau de Callen pour mettre la clé dans son ordi. Deux clics plus tard la photo de la première victime s'étalait sur l'écran plasma.

- Alors la première victime s'appelait Sophie Jones. Parents américains, née à Los Angeles le 24 avril 1987. Elle n'a plus aucun membre de sa famille encore en vie. A priori son père est mort dans un accident de la route en 2004, et sa mère est décédée d'une grave maladie quelques mois après. Elle est arrivé sur la côte est à la suite de cela, c'est-à-dire en juillet 2005. Elle à commencé des études de droit mais elle a abandonné en cours de route. Elle à travaillé dans une pizzeria de 2007 à 2010 et elle était actuellement au chômage. Notre légiste à estimé qu'elle était morte le 1 novembre, autours de 23 heures à son domicile. Morte à cause d'une entaille à la gorge du même genre que celle de la victime de ce matin. Pas marié, pas de copains, pas d'enfant, vraiment plus aucune famille.

Mégane avait dis ça à toutes vitesse, sans reprendre son souffle, sous les yeux éberlués des quatre agents.

Sans se rendre compte de la manière dont tout le monde la regardait elle reprit la parole :

- Pas de casier judiciaire, ses voisins affirment qu'elle était charmante, discutait avec tout le monde et n'avait de problèmes avec personne. Elle sortait de temps en temps, acceptait toutes les invitations à des barbecues et autres petites fêtes de quartier mais à priori elle n'avait pas d'ami intime. Son appartement ne nous à rien appris, on a son ordinateur qui ne nous à rien révélé d'important mais nos informaticiens ne sont pas très compétent alors vous trouverez surement des choses qu'on à pas vu.

Elle s'arrêta de parler et les regarda tour à tour avec un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

- Il ya un problème ?

- Quand est ce que vous arrivez à respirer ? lui demanda lentement Tony l'air interloqué.

Elle rougit comme une tomate et ne répondit pas.

- Et la deuxième victime ? interrogea Gibbs en volant à son secours, tout en jetant à Tony un de ses regards dont il avait le secret et qui faisait trembler les plus braves.

- Heuuu oui… la deuxième victime…

La remarque de Tony avait l'air de l'avoir passablement perturbé, elle bafouillait et ne savait plus ou elle en était.

Callen pianota un coup sur son ordi pour afficher la photo de la deuxième victime, et adressa à Mégane un sourire rassurant. Celle-ci sembla reprendre contenance et recommença à parler après lui avoir adressé en retour un sourire éclatant. Ziva fronça les sourcils en voyant cet échange muet.

- Donc la deuxième victime s'appelait Carla Eyes. Elle était née le 3 mai 1987 à Washington. Comme la première victime elle n'avait plus de famille encore en vie. Elle à fait des études de français et elle ne travaillait pas à proprement parler.

En réponse au regard interrogateur que tout le monde lui lança à la suite de cette déclaration, elle se dépêcha de s'expliquer :

- Ses voisins nous ont expliqué qu'elle écrivait un livre depuis maintenant un certain temps apparemment dans l'espoir de le faire publier. Sinon elle est très semblable à la première victime, pas de casier, agréable avec les voisins… Et donc elle est morte le 15 novembre, assassiné selon le même mode opératoire que la première. Elle à été assassiné dans une rue pas loin de chez elle alors qu'elle revenait d'une soirée chez un voisin.

Cette fois Mégane avait fait attention à parler beaucoup plus lentement ce que tout le monde avait trouvé très appréciable.

- Mais, reprit-elle, il y un détail louche les concernant toutes les deux : alors qu'elles sont censés être au chômage, pour l'une depuis deux ans pour l'autre depuis toujours, leurs voisins respectifs nous ont rapportés qu'avant le début de l'année elles partaient toutes les deux le matin et revenait le soir, environ cinq jours par semaine. Elles se rendaient quelque part, comme si elles allaient travailler, mais pour le moment ils nous à été impossible de déterminer ou. Et depuis le mois de janvier, elles ne sortaient plus que le mardi toute la journée et bien sur de temps en temps les autres jours.

Mégane se tut et regarda Gibbs en attendant un commentaire quelconque. En voyant son absence de réaction elle reprit la parole :

- Donc en fait on a deux femmes, semblables physiquement mais ayant aussi deux vies très proche et assassinées selon le même mode opératoire à quinze jours d'intervalle.

Gibbs hocha la tête à cette annonce puis se tourna vers son équipe.

- Qu'est ce qu'on à sur Jessica Rosse ? demanda-t-il.

Tony s'empara de la télécommande et afficha sa photo sur l'écran plasma avant de prendre la parole :

- Alors Jessica Rosse patron, née le 14 novembre, la même année que les deux autres. Elle à fait des études de médecine et donc logiquement elle est devenue médecin.

- Marié depuis un an avec le capitaine de corvette Paul Rosse, actuellement déployé qui n'a pas encore été prévenue de sa mort, enchaina rapidement Ziva.

- Et sinon elle ressemblait beaucoup aux deux autres, ajouta Callen, pas de famille très apprécié dans le quartier, elle sortait en de temps en temps et n'avait pas de casier.

- Et donc décédée hier, le 1 novembre, autour de 23 heures alors qu'elle revenait de boite, reprit Tony

- Donc on a le schéma d'un tueur en série qui assassine ses victimes tout les quinze jours. Elles se ressemblaient toutes les trois énormément que ce soit physiquement, ou dans leur vie, conclu Callen.

- Ce ne sont pas leurs points communs qui m'intéressent Callen, déclara lentement Gibbs, ce sont les différences entre les deux premières et la troisième.

- C'est surement un hasard, répondit Callen.

- Callen et Ziva, vous allez aller à l'hôpital ou travaillait la troisième victime, déclara Gibbs en faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Essayez d'interroger le maximum de ses collègues. Tony et mademoiselle Sanders vous restez ici et vous continuez les recherches sur leurs vies respectives. Fouillez dans leurs comptes, leurs sorties, leurs relevés téléphoniques… Je veux tout savoir. Et essayer de trouver si elles se connaissaient d'une manière ou d'une autre ce qui aurait permis au meurtrier de les repérer toutes les trois, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur menant au labo d'Abby et à la salle d'autopsie.

- Patron ! s'exclama Tony. Tu sais bien que je donne mieux la pleine mesure de mon talent quand il s'agit de faire un interrogatoire que des recherches internet alors il vaudrait mieux que j'accompagne Ziva et…

Gibbs qui était presque arrivé à l'ascenseur revint rapidement sur ses pas pour administrer à son agent une forte tape à l'arrière du crane.

- Compris boss je me mets au boulot, grogna Tony en se massant la tête.

Il regarda Callen et Ziva s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur, cette dernière en lui adressant un regard moqueur.

* * *

- Qu'est ce que tu as Abby ? demanda Gibbs en entrant dans le labo ou la laborantine travaillait avec McGee sur les trois ordinateurs.

Il avait à la main l'habituel Caf-pow, la drogue permettant de faire fonctionner la machine Abigail Sciuto.

- Gibbs ! s'exclama Abby en le voyant entrer. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ton radar est en panne ? Je n'ai absolument rien qui puisse t'intéresser. D'ailleurs je n'ai rien qu'on puisse considérer d'intéressant, ajouta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion l'air abattu.

- Rien ? interrogea Gibbs.

- Rien du tout patron, confirma McGee. Pour l'instant nous n'avons examiné qu'un ordinateur, a priori celui de Mme Rosse et il ne contient rien d'utile. Visiblement elle ne s'en servait pas beaucoup.

- Comme Ducky n'a pas encore terminé l'autopsie il ne m'a rien envoyé pour le moment et les analyses que j'ai lancé sur les preuves de l'enquête n'ont pas encore aboutit. Désolée Gibbs, ajouta-t-Abby avec un pauvre sourire, mais on a vraiment rien.

- Enfin si, reprit-elle tout à coup énervée, on a un tueur en série dans la nature qui nous tombe dessus le jour ou mes bébés ont décidés de travailler plus lentement que Tony quand il tape un rapport, s'écria-t-elle en désignant son spectromètre de masse. Et pour une fois je ne vais pas les défendre parce qu'ils y mettent vraiment de la mauvaise volonté. Peut-être que je les gâte trop ? ajouta-t-elle. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Gibbs et McGee.

Tout les deux avaient écouté ce discours insensé en ouvrant un peu plus la bouche à chaque phrase et ressemblaient actuellement à deux poissons hors de l'eau. Finalement Gibbs se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ne jamais s'excuser Abby, tu connais la règle non ?

Il lui mit le Cafe-Pow entre les mains et quitta la pièce pendant qu'un grand sourire s'étalait sur le visage d'Abby.

* * *

Ziva et Callen descendirent jusqu'au parking sans échanger un seul mot. Ziva, toujours blessée par leur discussion de ce matin et donc n'ayant pas envie de lui adresser un seul mot le laissa prendre le volant sans discuter. Quand ils quittèrent le N.C.I.S. on aurait pu croire qu'ils se rendaient à un enterrement tant ils avaient l'air de mauvaise humeur.

- Je suis désolée pour ce que je vous ai dit ce matin, lança finalement Callen au bout de dix minutes de trajet.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Ziva en sortant brutalement de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, à savoir lui lancer de discret coup d'œil à la dérobée depuis le début du trajet.

- Je suis désolée pour ce que je vous ai dit ce matin, répéta-t-il. A propos de l'affaire avec cet officier du Mossad. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

- Excuses acceptées, répondit Ziva en retrouvant soudainement le sourire.

Ils finirent le trajet en gardant le silence mais l'atmosphère pesante qu'il y avait entre eux depuis le début de la journée s'envola aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée le matin.

* * *

Tony et Mégane travaillait tout les deux en silence dans l'open-space depuis déjà trois heures. La jeune femme étant visiblement une débutante dans le métier et n'ayant pas l'air très sur d'elle, Tony lui avait confié le soin d'examiner les comptes des victimes, une tache relativement simple, pendant qu'il se chargeait des relevés téléphoniques, et qu'il essayait de trouver un quelconque lien entre les trois jeunes femmes. Cependant Tony détestait tellement le travail de bureau et était donc tellement lent à la tache qu'il était difficile de dire qui de lui ou de Mégane avançait finalement le plus vite.

Pendant ce temps Gibbs avait navigué un peu partout comme un lion en cage. L'idée d'avoir un tueur en série dans la nature le mettait sur les nerfs et il ne cessait de descendre voir Ducky qui n'avait toujours pas terminé l'autopsie, il remontait d'un niveau, pour aller au labo trois fois par heure en moyenne mais les résultats des analyses n'arrivaient pas, il s'asseyait à son bureau et travaillait un peu sur son ordinateur, allait refaire un énième plein de café…Il finit par monter voir le directeur, à 19 heures, pour le prier d'intervenir pour obtenir les preuves matérielles des deux premières enquêtes le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Ziva et Callen rentrèrent au ncis à 19 heures l'air passablement fatigués. La plupart des gens à qui ils avaient parlé étaient tellement effondré par la mort de Jessica qu'ils n'avaient pas été en mesure de répondre à leurs questions. Ils rentraient donc avec très peu de donnée et beaucoup d'information inintéressantes. Ils se doutaient que quand Gibbs verraient ce qu'ils avaient ils les renverraient aussi sec à l'hôpital et Ziva sentait une migraine arriver rien qu'en y pensant.

- Alors qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ? Interrogea Ziva à Tony en s'asseyant d'un air las.

- Rien d'intéressant dans les relevés téléphoniques, répondit Tony l'air grognon. Elles appelaient souvent leur voisin pour prendre de leur nouvelle. Mme Rosse discutait régulièrement avec la femme d'un autre marine avait qui elle avait l'air de bien s'entendre, Mme Sandra Goft, je l'ai appelée, elle sera la demain. En plus de cela la première victime commandait souvent ses repas, un coup c'est le resto chinois, un coup une pizzeria, tout y passe. Et sinon, pour le moment, je n'ai rien trouvé qui indiquent qu'elles se connaissaient d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Et vous mademoiselle Sanders ? lui demanda Callen.

- Rien d'étrange dans les relevés bancaires, répondit celle-ci le nez dans un amas de feuille comme si elle voulait être sur de ne pas se tromper sur ce qu'elle racontait.

- Et vous ? interrogea Tony en les regardant tour à tour.

- Rien d'intéressant, répondit Callen. Ils ont tous passé plus de temps à pleurer qu'à répondre à nos questions et hormis le fait que Mme Rosse était très apprécié on n'a pas appris grand-chose.

Ziva, hocha la tête avant de la poser entre ses bras l'air complètement épuisée.

Gibbs arriva à ce moment-là d'un pas rapide, un café à la main. Tony essaya mentalement de se rappeler le combientième, de la journée, cela pouvait être mais il arrêta très rapidement tant il montait vers un chiffre astronomique.

Gibbs regarda successivement Mégane qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir sur ses notes, Ziva qui n'avait même pas levé la tête en l'entendant arriver tant elle était épuisée, Tony qui était grognon depuis le début de l'après-midi et qui dans ce genre de cas était très peu efficace dans son travail.

- Rentrez chez vous, dit-il finalement dans un soupir.

Tony ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et rangea rapidement ses affaires avant de quitter l'open-space sur un « bonsoir ! », lancé depuis la cage de l'ascenseur.

Mégane empila proprement sa pile de note, haute de presque un mètre, à côté du bureau de McGee avant de quitter la pièce en lançant un timide « à demain ».

Ziva rangea lentement ses affaires en clignant des yeux de nombreuses fois. Gibbs eut une pensée émue pour toutes les malheureuses personnes qui allaient croiser le chemin de Ziva ce soir là, tant son état de fatigue avancé risquait d'aggraver l'état de sa conduite déjà inquiétante.

- C'était pas mal pour une première journée, commenta Callen quand il ne resta que Gibbs et lui.

- Ca dépend de ce qu'on entend par pas mal, répondit celui-ci. Tu veux dormir à la maison ?

- Pas la peine j'ai pris une chambre d'hôtel. A demain Gibbs.

Il attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur sous le regard de son chef d'équipe.


	6. Chapter 6

_Crazy'Leou : alors là je crois que c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire ! Trouve que mon histoire est AIPM'ique c'est, c'est... Wahouuuuuuuuuuu !_

_Grandepretresse : merci beaucoup pour ce que tu me dis ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es plu parce que, personnellement je le trouve pas génial.  
_

_Chou05 : A part merci rien à dire ! :D_

_Donc voila le nouveau chapitre, posté un peu plus tard que d'habitude à cause du manque de temps. Je ne le trouve pas génial mais enfin..._

* * *

Chapitre 5

Il était 17h45 ce mardi et l'enquête était au point plus mort que mort pour les agents.

McGee et Abby, toujours au labo, essayaient vainement de trouver sur les ordinateurs n'importe quoi qui put s'avérer utile. Seulement voila pour l'instant, selon Abby « l'intérêt, du contenu de ces ordinateurs, pour l'enquête était aussi nul que l'intérêt porté par Gibbs aux réflexions cinématographique de Tony ». Et malgré son envie «de leur mettre un slap pour qu'ils se ressaisissent » - « Ben quoi McGee ça marche bien avec Tony ! » avait-elle dit à son coéquipier en voyant son regard incrédule - les ordinateurs avaient définitivement refusé de leur livrer quelque chose d'important pour l'enquête.

Le lien entre les trois victimes n'ayant pas été découvert dans les choses traditionnelles du genre « elles ont travaillés ensembles » ou « elles prenaient le même train tout les matins », Ziva, Callen, Gibbs et Tony étaient donc en train d'essayer de retracer leur itinéraire des deux derniers mois dans l'espoir de trouver un supermarché ou elles se seraient toutes rendues, une rue dans laquelle elle seraient passé, bref n'importe quoi qui put les rapprocher un tant soit peu. Une tache très fastidieuse, ce que Tony n'avait pas manqué de souligner à plusieurs reprises et qui lui avait valu de nombreux regards noirs de la part de Gibbs.

De plus le supérieur des deux policiers qui travaillaient avec eux, comme Mégane l'avait deviné, s'était montrer très réfractaire à l'idée de leur fournir les preuves matérielles des deux premières enquêtes. Gibbs avait finalement du demander à Vance d'intervenir, ce que ce dernier avait fait et l'arrivé des preuves étaient finalement prévu pour 18 heures ce qui laissait supposer qu'elles ne pourraient pas être examiné avant le lendemain.

La seule chose nouvelle qu'ils avaient apprise ne leur avait pas attiré des compliments de la part de Gibbs, loin de là, puisqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que l'unité ou travaillait le mari de Mme Rosse n'était plus déployé comme ils l'avaient d'abord annoncé au patron, mais sur le chemin du retour depuis déjà trois jours. Ce n'était pas vraiment une donnée capitale mais Gibbs avait été furieux de savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas vu ça plus tôt, et malgré ce retour imminent il avait fait savoir au directeur qu'il voulait parler à Paul Rosse le plus vite possible. Seulement voila les communications entre le MTAC et un bateau en mer n'étant pas d'une fiabilité totale cette discussion était pour le moment reportée ad vitam eternam.

Ils étaient donc tous en train de s'agacer lentement mais surement et d'appuyer de plus en plus brutalement sur les touches de leurs ordinateurs quand ils virent arriver le directeur, l'air au moins aussi énervé qu'eux.

Tous pensèrent immédiatement à leur enquête et se demandèrent quelle nouvelle le directeur avait bien pu apprendre pour être autant en rogne. Surement le secrétaire d'état à la navy qui leur demandait aimablement de se presser pour résoudre cette enquête. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi le directeur ne s'entretenait-il pas dans son bureau avec Gibbs ?

Il apparut rapidement que le motif de cette visite incongru au milieu de l'open-space n'avait en fait rien à voir avec l'enquête en cours.

- Bien comme vous le savez tous c'est bientôt noël, articula difficilement Vance. Et il se trouve qu'étant donné les…..mésententes qui règnent parfois entre les différences agences et qui parasitent le fonctionnement de notre système, des personnes très haut placé ont pensé qu'il serait bon de profiter de cette période de festivité pour apprendre à tout les agents fédéraux à mieux se connaitre et s'apprécier. Ceci afin de renvoyer à tout le monde une image d'unité.

- Heu traduction ? demanda Tony en se demandant ce que tout ce charabia pouvait bien signifier.

Vance poussa un profond soupir avant de reprendre la parole.

- Nous sommes tous TRES aimablement convié à assister au grand bal « inter-agence » qui se tiendra samedi soir.

Tout le monde ouvrit de grands yeux à cette annonce.

- Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie Léon ? s'exclama Gibbs.

- J'aimerais bien Gibbs, mais malheureusement non, répondit le directeur en soupirant.

- On est au beau milieu d'une enquête concernant un tueur en série, vous croyez qu'on à le temps d'assister à un bal ? Je veux avoir tout le monde à son poste samedi et même dimanche s'il faut. Arrangez-vous pour qu'ils se passent de nous.

Gibbs avait prononcé cette tirade à toute vitesse mais sur un ton très calme, encore plus impressionnant que s'il avait hurlé.

- Je croyais que la discussion que nous avons eu hier vous avez permis de comprendre quelques points Gibbs notamment le fait qu'actuellement je ne suis absolument pas en position de pouvoir réclamer quoi que ce soit, lui répondit Vance tout aussi calmement.

Gibbs ne répondit rien à cela et la discussion fut considérée comme close.

- Donc, reprit le directeur, je veux tous vous voir à l'hôtel plaza, ou une salle à été réservée, samedi soir.

- Il y aura un pointage de fait, pour vérifier notre présence ? demanda ironiquement Tony en pensant qu'il se passerait bien de se rendre cette petite fête à cause de certains agents qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir.

- Moi je vous pointerai Dinozzo et il vaudrait pour vous que je vous vois, répondit froidement Vance avant de se diriger vers une autre équipe.

Tony s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, probablement pour lancer une plaisanterie mais un seul regard de Gibbs le réduisit au silence et tout le monde se replongea très rapidement dans son travail en émettant un magnifique soupir collectif.

Tout en travaillant Callen réfléchissait. Plus exactement il pensait à Ziva. Comme dit le proverbe « la nuit porte conseil » et cette nuit lui avait effectivement permis de réfléchir sur ce qu'il avait cru ressentir pour elle. « Cru » en effet puisqu'il en était venue à la conclusion qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas et ne l'avait en fait jamais intéressé.

La voir en arrivant ne lui avait d'ailleurs rien fait de particulier ce qui l'avait conforté dans son idée.

Poussant plus loin son étude il avait ensuite passé la moitié de la mâtiné à la comparer avec Mégane, avant que celle-ci ne soit rappelée par son patron et il en était venue à se dire que Ziva, qu'il avait trouvé particulièrement belle la veille, n'avait finalement pas grand-chose de plus qu'elle, en y réfléchissant vraiment.

Il en vint finalement à se dire qu'il n'était pas du tout amoureux. Elle l'avait juste…..surpris et étonné la veille rien de plus en fait.

* * *

Après avoir fait tout le tour de l'agence et être remonté dans son bureau Vance revint les voir vingt minutes plus tard.

- Gibbs le mari de Mme Rosse vous attend au MTAC.

Gibbs se leva rapidement, se dirigea vers l'escalier et s'apprêtait à monter quand il s'aperçut que ses trois agents l'avaient suivi.

- Restez là et continuez à bosser, ordonna-t-il avant de monter.

Tony resta planté pendant cinq minutes au pied de l'escalier avant de retourner s'asseoir à son bureau en lâchant un grognement de frustration qui lui fit s'attirer les regards étonnés de Ziva et Callen.

En effet, pour la deuxième fois de la semaine, et alors qu'on était que mardi, Tony était arrivé au bureau très énervé et ce à cause d'un tas de raison plus variées les unes que les autres. Il était énervé d'avoir été coincé au bureau toute la journée d'hier. Il était énervé que tout ce qu'il avait fait hier matin pour se réconcilier avec Marta aient été réduit à néant à l' instant même où il avait su qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'heure à leur rendez-vous. Il était énervé de voir comment le nouveau s'entendait si bien avec Gibbs. Il était énervé par cette enquête qui tournait en rond.

En clair il était énervé, il était grognon, il était de mauvaise humeur, il était agacé… Et cela se ressentait non seulement sur son travail qui… Et bien qui n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce depuis ce matin maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, et sur sa relation avec ses collègues qui avaient l'air d'avoir en face d'eux un ours depuis neuf heures. C'était peut-être une des raisons de la ferveur que mettait McGee à rester au labo pour tenter de trouver quelque chose d'utile sur les ordinateurs.

* * *

C'était un homme au visage ravagé par la douleur qui faisait face à Gibbs au MTAC. Le capitaine de corvette Paul Rosse semblait sur une autre planète, totalement dévasté par la mort de sa femme. Son chef avait bien prévenu Gibbs que le jeune homme était dans un état presque léthargique depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle et qu'il risquait de ne pas pouvoir en tirer grand-chose mais Gibbs avait besoin de réponse aussi avait-il choisit de passer outre ce conseil et de s'entretenir avec le marine. Quand il l'avait vu apparaitre à l'écran il s'était dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du.

Il se racla la gorge en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir aborder la question mais le marine lui épargna cette peine.

- Est-ce que vous savez qui à tué ma femme agent Gibbs ? interrogea-t-il.

- Pas encore capitaine.

- Et est-ce que vous savez pourquoi elle à été tué ?

- Il semblerait qu'elle ait été victime d'un tueur en série, énonça lentement Gibbs.

- Un tueur en série, répéta lentement le marine. Mais que…Comment… ?

- Pour l'instant je n'en sais rien, déclara Gibbs. Quand lui avez-vous parlé pour a dernière fois ?

- Il y a deux jours, quand le navire à fait escale sur le chemin du retour, j'en ai profité pour l'appeler.

- Est-ce qu'elle vous a semblé stressé ou quelque chose du genre ?

- Non monsieur elle était heureuse de savoir que j'allais bientôt rentrer.

A ces mots le visage du marine devint encore plus sombre.

- Elle ne vous à pas faire part d'inquiétude ? Menace ? Impression d'être suivit ?

- Absolument pas et même si ça avait été le cas je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en serait rendu compte, Jessica était parfois tête en l'air et peu attentive a ce qui l'entourait.

Cette fois son visage s'éclaira, tandis qu'il se remémorait les traits de caractères de sa femme.

- Une dernière question capitaine, est ce que votre femme avait l'habitude de se rendre en boite ?

- Elle il y allait souvent oui. C'était…un de nos rares points de désaccord. Je n'aimais pas savoir qu'elle y était pendant que j'étais déployé.

- Savez-vous ou elle se rendait le plus souvent ?

- Il y en a une pas très loin de la maison ou elle allait régulièrement, j'avoue que je ne connais pas le nom mais je pense que vous la trouverez assez facilement.

- Une dernière chose, déclara Gibbs, quand vous mettrez pied à terre je veux que vous vous rendiez immédiatement au ncis.

- Bien monsieur, acquiesça le marine.

Sur ce Gibbs leva la main, pour couper la communication et sortit du MTAC l'air soucieux. Il descendit l'escalier et arriva devant ses agents.

- Ah Gibbs, déclara Ziva, on a Mme Goft, la meilleur amie de Mme Rosse, qui est arrivée, elle attend en salle de réunion. Et le lieutenant de police et enfin la avec les preuves, il est entrain de décharger tout ça au labo.

- Bien, Tony et Callen, vous allez rechercher la boite de nuit la plus proche de chez les Rosse quand vous l'aurez trouvée vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Vous irez demain matin à la première heure pour savoir si c'est bien là qu'elle était le soir ou elle est morte. Ziva vous venez avec moi, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant signe.

* * *

- Et voila c'est le dernier, déclara McGee en posant un imposant carton dans un coin du labo.

Les preuves matérielles étaient enfin arrivées, ce qui ravissait McGeee et Abby. Abby parce qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir se concentrer sur quelque chose de nouveau et McGee parce qu'il espérait qu'Abby trouverait rapidement quelque chose d'utile qui lui rendrait sa bonne humeur, celle-ci n'étant pas vraiment a rendez-vous depuis ce matin.

En effet les analyses lancées la veille n'avaient absolument rien donné. Pas d'empreinte, aucune fibre sur les vêtements de la victime, il n'y avait que son sang sur la scène de crime. Soit leur tueur était un vrai professionnel ce qui arrivait rarement dans leurs enquêtes, soit s'était un incroyable veinard.

C'était cette conclusion que McGee avait énoncé quelques heures plus tôt qui avait énervé Abby encore plus que tout le reste. L'idée qu'un tueur amateur ait assez de chance pour pouvoir passer au travers de son expertise médico-légale l'avait rendu totalement folle. Depuis elle enfilait les Caf-Pow, faisait et refaisait tellement les analyses qu'elle allait finir par user ses machines et n'adressait plus la parole à McGee.

* * *

Ziva et Gibbs pénétrèrent dans la salle de conférence ou les attendait Mme Goft. Elle se leva vivement à leur arrivée et leur adressa un pale sourire. Gibbs lui serra la main en se présentant et alla s'asseoir en face d'elle. Ziva choisit de s'appuyer contre un mur, dans un coin de la pièce.

- Depuis quand connaissiez-vous Jessica Rosse ? demanda doucement Gibbs.

- Depuis qu'elle avait rencontrée Paul, lui répondit-elle en reniflant. Nos maris sont amis depuis toujours et je suis mariée avec John depuis deux ans. Alors forcément quand Paul à rencontré Jessica nous avons été les premiers à qui il l'a présenté.

- Vous vous entendiez bien ? Continua Gibbs.

- C'était ma meilleure amie agent Gibbs, s'exclama Mme Goft en laissant échapper une larme. On se voyait très régulièrement quand Paul et John était déployés, on partageait tout.

- Est-ce que leur couple allait bien ?

Mme Goft part surprise par la question.

- Et bien si ça n'allait pas ils n'en laissaient rien paraitre en tout cas, énonça-t-elle lentement. Vous pensez que sa mort à un rapport avec un problème conjugal ?

- Est-ce que, récemment, elle vous à paru inquiète ou stressé ? Continua Gibbs sans répondre à sa question.

- Non, s'écria vivement Mme Goft.

- Et elle ne vous a pas parlé de menace ou de l'impression qu'elle était suivit ?

Mme Goft écarquilla les yeux.

- Bon sang non ! Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle aurait pu être suivit ?

- Il semblerait qu'elle été victime d'un tueur en série.

Mme Goft resta sans voix pendant un petit moment visiblement choqué par ce que Gibbs venait de lui annoncer et par la manière directe dont il le lui annoncé.

- Elle ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet, répondit-elle finalement. Est-ce que je peux partir ? Ajouta-t-elle en regardant se montre.

Gibbs regarda alors la sienne et constata qu'il était 18h30. Il acquiesça à sa question et la regarda sortir, escortée par Ziva, en se demandant sur quelle enquête bizarre il était encore tombé.


	7. Chapter 7

_Houlala plein de chose à dire cette semaine et plein de gens à remercier !  
_

_Grandepretresse : alors en fait j'essaye de poster une fois par semaine. Là je reconnais que j'ai eu un peu de retard mais ce qui est sur c'est que je pourrais pas faire plus vite :)._

_Matmat : Merci beaucoup ! Et pour le suspens c'est loin d'être finit. Sinon le chapitre du bal est le prochain et il est quasiment finit, j'espère qu'il te plaira, en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire !  
_

_Ptitoon : Oh une nouvelle ! Bienvenue sur ma fic et un grand merci pour ta review. En plus tu es ma première followeuse donc un double merci ! *Fait des sauts de joie*  
_

_Aussi merci à Philoutubs de m'avoir mis dans ses favoris !  
_

_Et sinon ma fic fête son premier mois d'existence ! Je suis très, très, très fière, si vous saviez *pleure de joie* et donc j'ai amené un gâteau pour fêter ça, qui en veut ? Et je voulais aussi vous dire avec une immense émotion... Ok, ok je vous soule vous êtes pas là pour mon mélodrame de fierté auteuresque ( j'adore inventer des mots :p) donc voila la suite :_

* * *

Chapitre 6

_Mercredi 4 décembre_

Suivant les ordres que Gibbs leur avait donnés la veille Tony et Callen étaient arrivés au bureau relativement tôt et s'étaient rapidement mis en route en direction de la boite de nuit, dont ils avaient aisément trouvé l'adresse hier soir. Le trajet se déroulait pour le moment dans un silence complet. En effet les trois premiers jours ne leur avaient pas vraiment permis de faire connaissance, soit parce qu'ils n'étaient pas au même endroit pour travailler, soit parce que Gibbs les regardait bosser avec son regard de renard argenté. Or une fois passé ce moment de découverte ou on apprend normalement à se connaitre et bien, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir raté le coche et ne savait pas trop quoi se dire.

Ce fut finalement Tony qui pris la parole, d'abord parce qu'il était naturellement le plus expansif des deux et faisait partie de cette catégorie de personne qui adorent entendre le son de leur propre voix et ensuite parce que Callen l'intriguait, sans parler la manière curieuse dont il se comportait avec Ziva, c'est-à-dire la manière dont il l'avait regardé quasiment sans interruption le lundi et le mardi matin.

- En fait on n'a pas trop discuté tout les deux depuis que vous êtes arrivés, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

- Effectivement, répondit Callen d'une voix plate. Et de quoi vous voulez qu'on parle ?

- Vous aimez le cinéma ? Demanda vivement Tony.

- J'apprécie de regarder un film de temps en temps oui mais sans plus.

- Alala vous me rappelez Ziva à ses débuts, s'exclama Tony en amenant discrètement le nom de sa collègue dans la conversation. Il va falloir que je vous initie aux chefs-d'œuvre du septième art alors.

- Quand vous voulez, répondit Callen en s'animant.

- Et vous…. Ah on y est.

Ils se garèrent, sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Ils constatèrent avec soulagement qu'étant donné l'heure qu'il était il n'y avait pas un seul client ce qui leur éviterait la petite prise de tête avec l'homme ivre mort à 8 heures du matin qui se sent personnellement agressé quand des fédéraux questionnent les employés. C'était arrivé Callen quelques années auparavant et il n'avait pas envie de renouveler l'expérience.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une fille, derrière le bar, dont le sourire rayonnant qui s'était étalé sur son visage quand elle les avait vus entrer s'éteignit brutalement quand ils lui collèrent leurs badges sous le nez. Du même coup elle apparut soudain revêche et pas très encline à répondre à leurs questions.

- NCIS, déclara Tony, on à quelques questions à vous posez.

- NCI quoi ? demanda-t-elle en mâchonnant lentement son chewing-gum.

- NCIS, répondit patiemment Tony, le service des enquêtes criminelles de la marine.

- Jamais entendu parler, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton trainant.

- Est-ce que vous travailliez le 1 décembre ? demanda brutalement Callen.

- Le premier décembre…. Hum t'endez voir…

- Elle réfléchit pendant de nombreuses minutes, en faisant des bulles avec son chewing-gum, sous le regard de plus en plus las des deux agents avant de leur répondre.

- Oui c'était moi qui étais au bar ce soir là.

Callen sortit de sa poche la photo de la victime et la lui colla presque sous le nez d'un geste brutal.

- Est-ce que vous l'avez vu ?

- Oh oui elle était là. Elle vient souvent le samedi soir.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous détailler sa soirée ? Elle a parlé à des personnes en particulier ? Elle est partie vers quelle heure ? Est-ce qu'elle partie avec quelqu'un ? Lui demanda Tony en lui faisant son plus beau sourire pour la dérider un peu.

- Nan, nan. Elle est arrivé seule et elle partit seule, ça je me rappelle très bien. Ensuite…. Elle était bien bourré en partant, elle à même faillit louper la porte et elle a du s'en aller un peu avant quatre heures. Mais je n'ai pas fait gaffe aux gens à qui elle avait parlé. Est-ce qu'elle à des ennuis ? Ajouta-t-elle.

- Elle est morte, lui répondit Callen.

- Oh mon dieu !

- Oh et tant qu'à faire…

Tony sortit les photos des deux premières victimes en se disant que, peut-être avec un coup de chance ils pourraient découvrir qu'elle se rendaient toutes les trois dans cette boite de nuit.

- Est-ce que vous les avez déjà vues ?

La serveuse visiblement choqué d'avoir appris la mort de Jessica pris, cette fois-ci, le temps de réfléchir sérieusement avant de répondre.

- Non je crois que je ne les ai jamais vues, déclara-t-elle finalement.

- Merci pour vos réponses, lui dit Callen en emboitant le pas à Tony en direction de la sortie.

- Bon et ben on n'est pas bien avancés, lui dit Tony une fois dehors, on a rien appris de nouveau.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la voiture, chacun imaginant la tête de Gibbs quand ils leur faudraient faire le compte-rendu de cette petite virée.

- Gibbs va être furieux, déclara finalement Tony au bout de quelque minutes de trajet.

- Boh pas plus que depuis le début de l'enquête, répondit tranquillement Callen.

- Est-ce qu'il à l'habitude de vous frappez derrière la tête ?

- Non il ne me l'a jamais fait.

- Donc c'est surement moi qui vais prendre pour notre absence de découverte alors, gémit Tony sous le regard amusé de son collègue.

Tony et Callen rentrèrent assez rapidement à l'agence. Ils furent ravi que Ziva leur apprenne, à leur retour, qu'un magnifique jeu d'alliance et d'arrangement politique assez flou leurs avaient permis de récupérer la direction des trois enquêtes et toutes les preuves matériels ce qui signifiait que leur éphémère collaboration avec les deux policiers était donc terminée.

* * *

_Jeudi 5 décembre_

- Ce bal n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter Tony, s'exclama joyeusement Ziva en accentuant fortement les deux premiers mots de sa phrase.

En effet depuis que Vance leur avait annoncé la veille que cette joyeuse festivité prévu pour la fin de semaine comprendrait, bien évidemment, des agents du FBI et de la CIA, Tony avait pris ce bal en grippe et grimaçait fortement à chaque fois que quelqu'un en parlait. Fort heureusement pour lui la présence quasi-constante dans les bureaux d'un Gibbs ronchon empêchaient ce genre de conversations d'avoir lieu trop fréquemment mais celui-ci était actuellement parti se chercher un café et Ziva n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de taquiner son collègue.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça Ziva, répondit-il s'en lever les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur.

- Peut-être parce que tu as peur de te retrouver face à l'agent Sacks sans parler de Trent Kort.

- Je n'ai jamais peur Ziva, rétorqua-t-il en levant la tête et en lui adressant un sourire charmeur, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que tu travailles avec moi.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait le trait de caractère que j'ai plus remarqué chez toi, répliqua-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire. Mais alors si ce n'est pas de la peur c'est quoi ? Reprit-elle en faisant semblant de s'interroger à voix haute. De l'angoisse ? De la trouille ? De la terreur peut-être ?

- Rien de tout ça ma chère Ziva, je n'ai pas envie de les voir c'est tout.

- Tu n'as pas envie de les voir parce que tu as peur d'eux ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Qui à peur de qui ? demanda Gibbs en déboulant à toute vitesse dans les bureaux.

- Oh c'est rien patron, s'exclama Tony, juste Ziva qui…

Il s'interrompit brutalement en se rendant compte qu'il s'apprêtait à défendre sa collègue devant Gibbs, alors qu'elle venait de se moquer de lui ouvertement. Il secoua la tête et se replongea dans son travail en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Ziva l'observa agir en étouffant un ricanement. Elle tourna ensuite la tête pour observer Callen qui fixait son écran d'ordinateur avec un regard inexpressif et n'avait visiblement même pas levé la tête pendant leur échange. Soit ce gars était un malade du travail soit, et c'était une impression qu'elle avait déjà depuis la veille, il ne voulait pas la regarder ou croiser son regard. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi son cœur se froissait légèrement à cette pensée.

* * *

_Vendredi 6 décembre_

« Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent ». C'est exactement à ça que pensait Tony à s'asseyant à son bureau le vendredi matin.

Comme depuis le début de la semaine Ziva et Callen étaient déjà la et pianotaient d'un air maussade sur leurs claviers.

Comme depuis le début de la semaine McGee, lui, n'était pas là, probablement exilé au labo avec Abby.

Comme depuis le début de la semaine Gibbs aussi était absent, surement en train d'aller chercher son quinzième café de la matinée (cette enquête avait décidément une très mauvaise influence sur son addiction à la caféine qui d'ailleurs se ressentait fortement sur son humeur).

Et comme depuis le début de la semaine ils allaient probablement passer leur journée à chercher des réponses qu'ils ne trouveraient pas, et ce dans un silence quasi-total.

Tony, qui, jusqu'à présent, n'avait pas vraiment été enchanté par cette idée de bal inter-agence, était finalement ravi depuis qu'il avait appris la veille que, en conséquence, le directeur leur accordait leur journée de samedi.

Cette mesure avait été l'objet d'une discussion épique avec Gibbs, au beau milieu de l'open-space, qui s'était finalement close sur cet argument sans faille de Vance : « je tiens mes ordres du secrétaire général de la navy et de toute façon, vu comment votre enquête patauge cela m'étonnerait fortement que venir travailler samedi vous permette de faire une avancée fulgurante dans l'affaire ». Gibbs en était resté estomaqué, une image qui était gravé dans l'esprit de Tony car il n'avait pas souvent vu son patron perdre l'usage de la parole, Vance était remonté dans son bureau, et la mention du bal devant Gibbs, qui jusqu'alors avait été seulement tabou, était devenue formellement interdite.

Tony était donc ravi d'avoir sa journée de samedi parce qu'en ce moment il travaillait entre un Gibbs furieux de 7 heures à 19 heures, une Ziva très grognon, un Callen silencieux et un McGee absent. Tony adorait son job mais venir au bureau depuis le début de la semaine équivalait presque à faire une tentative de suicide.

* * *

- Bon résumons nous, déclara McGee. Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

- On sait que la troisième victime était complètement ivre quand elle a été assassinée, répondit Abby. On sait qu'il n'y avait pas, ou que les policiers n'ont pas vu d'indices matériels sur les deux premières scènes de crime. Il n'y en avait pas non plus sur la troisième d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle après une pause. J'espère que ce n'ai pas un oubli de vôtre part, s'exclama-t-elle hargneusement en se tournant vers McGee.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et reprit la parole :

- En fait on ferait mieux peut-être de se concentrer sur ce que nous n'avons pas.

Elle marqua une pause avant de débiter à toute vitesse :

- On n'a pas d'empreintes, pas d'arme du crime, pas de lien entre les trois victimes, pas de suspect, pas de mobile encore que pour un tueur en série on en a pas vraiment besoin et pas d'information sur les ordinateurs.

A ces mots elle se tourna cette fois vers les ordinateurs des victimes posés sur une table, qui ne leur avaient rien appris et sur lesquels ils avaient finalement décidé de stopper les recherches, quelques minutes auparavant.

- Bon et bien je crois que t'as présence n'est plus nécessaire ici McGee, tu peux remonter là-haut, lanca-t-elle.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son spectromètre de masse et le regarda d'un air de défi en se retroussant les manches.

- Et toi qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Interrogea lentement McGee.

- Je vais revérifier qu'il n'y a pas de sang étranger à celui nos victimes sur les trois scènes de crime.

McGee la regardé bouche-bée. Bon sang mais elle avait déjà fait ces analyses un nombre incalculables de fois ! Cette enquête était en train de la rendre complètement folle !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là McGee ? lui demanda-t-elle en le sortant de ses pensées. Allez zou, file en haut.

McGee savait depuis très longtemps qu'il était totalement inutile, voire dangereux d'essayer de lutter avec Abby, aussi sortit-il du labo sans demander son reste avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. Il espérait qu'en haut, l'ambiance était un peu plus agréable et que ses collègues avaient réussi à trouver des pistes.

* * *

Ziva travaillait sur son ordinateur tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à Callen. Alors qu'elle s'était montré très froide avec lui, le premier jour, parce qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié sa remarque sur Mickael, elle pensait que ce malentendu s'était effacé quand il s'était excusé, excuses qu'elle avait d'ailleurs acceptée de bon cœur. Seulement voila depuis il ne lui parlait plus et ne la regardait même plus. Et sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi cela lui faisait mal au cœur.

Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de lui, espérant capter un regard qu'elle ne voyait jamais arriver. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, avec cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, même si parfois, son cœur, qui était capable de faire preuve d'une ironie douteuse lui disait que c'était surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre.

Comme à chaque fois, depuis le début de la semaine, que cette pensée lui arrivait au cerveau, elle secoua la tête un grand coup comme pour se débarrasser de cette idée, avant d'intimer fermement à son cœur de se taire et de se reconcentrer sur ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Sans pour autant réussir à maitriser le sentiment douloureux qui l'envahit.

* * *

Tony n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il tapota son clavier, pour revérifier pour la troisième fois en 10 minutes ce qu'il voyait. Quand il fut persuadé que ce qu'il avait sur son écran n'était pas un mirage de son esprit lié à un excès de travail de bureau sur les trois derniers jours il s'autorisa à lever la voix.

- Patron je crois que j'ai quelque chose, souffla-t-il.

Ses quatre coéquipiers levèrent brutalement la tête dans un ensemble parfait. Ils avaient tous les sourcils levés en signe interrogatif. Après trois jours de vide sidéral, Tony voyait bien qu'ils avaient du mal à croire à ce qu'il disait, exactement comme lui avait eu du mal à le croire en découvrant ça quelque minutes plus tôt.

- Et ben Dinozzo accouche, s'écria Gibbs.

- Et bien j'ai découvert un truc louche en examinant les trajets de la première victime. Une fois par mois elle se rendait au cinéma le premier mercredi.

- Il y a là rien d'exceptionnel Tony, grommela Ziva.

-Patiente donc un peu Ziva ça vient. Donc elle de rendait au cinéma, toujours le même et elle y allait et rentrait toujours par le même chemin.

- On sait ça depuis déjà trois jours Tony, s'exclama Ziva irritée.

- Oui ma chère Ziva sauf…..

- Sauuuuuuf ? interrogea Ziva.

- Sauf que ça lui faisait faire un détour de rentrer par ce chemin ! Pas un détour énorme mais elle passait par la rue Franklin Roosevelt qui n'était pas le chemin le plus direct. Et ce n'est pas le meilleur, puisque je viens de finir de boucler les trajets de la deuxième victime et…

Il se leva, pointa du doigt l'écran plasma ou un plan remplit de trait lumineux s'affichait et s'exclama :

- Et la deuxième victime passait aussi par la rue Franklin Roosevelt, une fois par mois, le vendredi quand elle revenait de son cours de lecture.

Un long silence suivit ses paroles. Ziva, Callen et Gibbs avaient tout les trois la bouche grande ouverte, les bras ballants et l'air totalement sidérés.

- Il semblerait qu'on ait enfin trouvé quelque chose, déclara finalement Gibbs, le premier à se ressaisir. Bon boulot Dinozzo, ajouta-t-il plus vivement. Donc on va reprendre les dossiers des deux premières victimes.

- Maintenant ? interrogea Tony l'air affligé.

- Quoi maintenant ?

- Ben c'est qu'il est déjà 21 heures et puis…

Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres en croisant le regard de Gibbs. Il se rassit donc, se tourna vers son ordinateur et se préparait à retourner à l'assaut des rapports d'autopsie, photos, témoignages et autres choses du même genre concernant l'enquête quand Gibbs reprit la parole :

- Rentrez chez vous, dit-il.

Sans se le faire dire deux fois ils rangèrent tout les quatre leurs affaires et se dirigèrent lentement vers l'ascenseur en saluant Gibbs au passage. Ils s'installaient dans la cabine quand ils entendirent sa voix leur parvenir depuis l'open-space :

- Et que ce soit bien clair, je veux tous vous voir ici lundi, à la première heure, prêts à vous rendre rue Franklin Roosevelt. Et ça vaut aussi pour toi Dinozzo ! Le fait que ce soit toi qui est trouvé ça ne te protégera pas si tu arrives en retard.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent sur cette déclaration qui fit grimacer Tony. Il en avait en effet pensé que sa fantastique découverte lui permettrait d'obtenir une sorte d'immunité lui permettant d'arriver en retard sans trop subir les foudres de Gibbs.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre, qui sera celui du bal, est quasiment terminé ( faut dire que depuis le temps qu'il est commencé celui-là...) donc il se pourrait qu'il arrive un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude, ça dépendra de ma quantité de travail (et vive la classe pépa !) :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Je commence par faire un mea culpa, je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y a une erreur dans le chapitre 4, Jessica Rosse n'est pas morte le 1° novembre (puisque c'est la première victime qui est morte ce jour là) mais bien le 1° décembre (comme quoi ça sert de relire les chapitres même après les avoir posté :p).  
_

_Philoutubs : alors tout d'abord merci ! Ensuite pour répondre à ta question et ben en fait...c'est une bonne question...à laquelle ...je n'ai pas de réponse x) ! En fait j'hésite parce que j'ai peur de pas bien arriver à retranscrire leurs caractères (en fait je suis presque sur de pas y arriver). Mais il y a quand même un passage qui est prévu ou il se pourrait qu'ils fassent une apparition. A voir donc, j'ai encore le temps d'y réfléchir !  
_

_Grandepretresse : Et bien voila le chapitre tant attendu ! J'espère qu'il va te plaire *tremble en pensant à la possibilité que ce ne soit pas le cas*. Rassure moi tu es une revieweuse pacifiste ou il faut que j'envisage l'exil si tu n'es pas satisfaite ?  
_

_Voila donc je vous poste ça juste avant d'aller pleurer, pardon plancher, sur une dissertation de français...Bouhouhouhou :'(  
_

* * *

Chapitre 7

Callen arriva à l'hôtel ou devait se dérouler le bal autour de onze heures. En effet le directeur avait très clairement spécifié que tout le monde avait intérêt à y aller mais il n'avait pas précisé qu'ils devaient être là du début à la fin.

Callen était très loin d'être un fan de ce genre de mondanité qui consistait à réussir à faire preuve du plus haut degré d'hypocrisie possible de et donc il avait finalement choisit d'arriver assez tard, de faire un acte de présence minimum et de partir dès que le directeur l'aurait vu au moins une fois.

Tous ses collègues étaient déjà là quand il pénétra dans l'immense salle réservée pour l'occasion. Ils pouvaient voir Gibbs en pleine discussion avec plusieurs autres agents, un verre de champagne à la main.

Un peu plus loin McGee rigolait avec Abby, l'air relativement bien éméché. Celle-ci n'était pas à proprement à parler un agent fédéral mais elle avait émis le souhait de venir (en réalité elle en avait parlé sans interruption ou presque pendant les trois derniers jours) à Gibbs qui en avait finalement craqué et avait transmis sa requête à Vance. Personne n'avait clairement dit oui, mais personne n'avait non plus émis d'objection et elle était donc là. Il put constater que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, l'idée de se retrouver au beau milieu d'un tas d'agent fédéral n'avait pas calmé son gout pour les vêtements déjantés et sa tenue était tout bonnement…indescriptible.

Tony, lui, était sur la piste, en train de danser, avec une blonde qui se serrait tellement contre lui que Callen se demanda si ils allaient réussir à se séparer à la fin de la danse.

Il hésita un instant à rejoindre Gibbs mais choisit finalement d'aller s'installer au bar ou il prit une flute de champagne. Il la porta à ses lèvres et s'apprêtait à la boire tout en jetant de vagues coups d'œil aux danseurs quand il s'arrêta subitement, le verre à deux centimètres de sa bouche.

Ziva était là.

Elle portait une superbe robe pourpre qui laissait entrapercevoir son dos, quand celui-ci n'était pas caché par les mèches brunes de sa chevelure qui tombaient en cascade.

Elle dansait dans les bras d'un agent qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui la tenait par la taille et lui lançait d'immenses sourires charmeurs.

La première pensé qui vint à l'esprit de Callen fut « de toute façon qu'est ce que ça peut bien me faire elle ne m'intéresse pas et ne m'a d'ailleurs jamais vraiment intéressé », ce à quoi son cerveau acquiesça vigoureusement.

Mais malgré cette remarque si pertinente et tellement pleine de bon sens qu'il s'était assené à lui-même Callen se rendit vite compte qu'il était totalement incapable de la quitter des yeux.

Il la regarda arrêter de danser et aller s'assoir avec son cavalier.

Il la regarda boire un verre.

Il la regarda rire aux plaisanteries que lui lançait l'agent avec elle.

Il la regarda et il la trouva aussi belle que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Il ne voyait qu'elle, d'ailleurs, lumineuse dans un monde qui lui semblait flou et noir, comme un phare se voit au milieu de la nuit.

Il était aimanté, attiré, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se rapprocher d'elle.

Pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras.

Pouvoir admirer son visage de près.

Pouvoir l'entendre rire.

Pouvoir contempler la lueur dans ses yeux lorsque ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa que c'était facile de se dire qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas quand il la voyait assise seule à son bureau.

C'était facile de se dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de la toucher quand elle n'était pas dans les bras d'un autre homme.

C'était tellement facile de se dire que finalement elle n'était pas si belle que ça.

Seulement en la voyant là, danser dans les bras d'un homme, qui pouvait la toucher, qui la faisait rire et sourire, c'était beaucoup moins facile de se dire que c'était une femme comme une autre à ses yeux.

Et Callen se rendit brutalement compte que cette femme lui plaisait énormément depuis la première fois qu'il avait posé son regard sur elle. Et qu'il se voilait la face depuis le début de la semaine, comme un adolescent prenant peur face à son premier amour.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il croyait qu'il se l'était sortit de la tête mais il réalisa que cela faisait cinq jours qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle pour se persuader qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle.

Il sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine et il réussit à poser son verre avant de la lâcher par terre, tant il ne sentait plus ses mains.

Il avait très chaud tout à coup, terriblement chaud.

Il s'évertua à respirer et à se calmer pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Il lui était toujours impossible de la quitter des yeux.

Pris d'une impulsion subite il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers elle.

* * *

Ziva essayait de se retenir de regarder Callen depuis que celui-ci était entré dans la pièce. Elle l'avait immédiatement repéré quand il était arrivé, et ce, parce qu'elle le guettait depuis qu'elle était la.

Elle réalise que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait habillé en costume, parce que, contrairement à Tony il n'en portait jamais au bureau.

Il était beau, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, terriblement beau.

Quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'il la fixait cela l'avait rendu légèrement mal à l'aise et elle s'était appliqué à ne plus le regarder en essayant de se concentrer sur son cavalier.

Mais les fréquents coups d'œil qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer lui avait indiqué que lui, la regardait toujours.

Elle pensa qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle se le sorte de la tête avant qu'il ne la rende complètement dingue. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui l'ignorait si superbement depuis trois jours qu'elle se commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas rêvé la première journée, quand elle avait eu l'impression qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Elle avait beaucoup souffert pendant ses trois jours ou elle aurait tant voulu qu'il pose les yeux sur elle, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Elle était malheureuse, elle, Ziva David, à cause d'une banale aventure sentimentale qui s'était finalement terminée avant même d'avoir commencé. Elle était malheureuse et se sentait ridicule de ressentir cette douleur.

Elle ferma les yeux, en entendant démarrer les notes de musique d'un slow, le temps que son coup de blues s'éloigne un peu. Quand elle les rouvrit Callen se trouvait devant elle.

Il disait à son cavalier des paroles qu'elle n'arrivait pas entendre tant les battements de son cœur résonnaient soudain forts à ses oreilles. Puis il se tourna et elle le vit tendre sa main droite vers elle.

Elle le regarda stupidement pendant trente secondes totalement incapable de réagir, de bouger ou même de parler.

Elle se leva finalement et attrapa sa main sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle plaça ses mains autour de son cou tandis qu'il la prenait par la taille.

Elle savourait ce contact dont elle avait tant envie depuis quelques jours, tout en se perdant dans son mystérieux regard bleu.

Les battements de son cœur étaient tellement forts qu'elle s'étonnait de ne pas faire des soubresauts.

Elle sentit Callen resserrer doucement sa prise sur sa taille tout en la rapprochant lentement de lui.

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau et admirer le moindre détail de son visage.

Elle n'avait jamais autant aimé danser qu'en cet instant. Ils évoluaient ensemble sur la piste de danse et elle se sentait incroyablement bien, incroyablement relaxée.

Une mèche de sa chevelure lui tomba alors devant les yeux, lui masquant partiellement la vue de Callen. Elle s'apprêtait à remettre l'impertinente derrière son oreille quand elle sentit Callen lâcher sa taille, attraper la mèche rebelle et aller la recaler derrière son oreille gauche tant en lui caressant tendrement la joue au passage.

Ce contact lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc.

Il était terriblement agréable mais il la sortit également de la léthargie dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Et immédiatement un sentiment douloureux l'envahit.

A quoi rimait cette danse ?

Elle était en train de devenir folle dans les bras de Callen, tandis que pour lui ce moment ne représentait sans doute rien.

D'ailleurs pourquoi l'avait-il invité à danser ? Est-ce qu'il avait conscience qu'il lui broyait le cœur depuis une semaine dans sa manière de se comporter ?

Sans vraiment s'avoir ce qu'elle faisait elle s'arracha brutalement à l'étreinte de Callen, le cœur battant.

Elle resta un instant immobile devant lui au milieu de la piste de danse.

Elle crut voir un sentiment d'incompréhension passer dans ses yeux.

Il s'avança lentement vers elle mais elle tourna brutalement les talons et sortit rapidement de la salle sous le regard de presque toutes les personnes présentes.

* * *

Callen regarda Ziva s'éloigner, en courant presque, et se sentit profondément malheureux. Il hésita une seconde à lui courir après pour tenter de lui parler mais se dit finalement que ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour réaliser un mélodrame amoureux.

Il retourna donc s'asseoir au bar perdu dans ses pensées. Il vit alors Tony s'approcher et venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Et bah dis donc vieux qu'est ce que tu lui as dis pour la faire fuir comme ça ?

Tony lui parlait sur le ton badin de l'éméché qui ne sait plus trop ce qu'il raconte ni d'ailleurs pourquoi il parle mais un seul regard dans les yeux de son collègue suffit à Callen pour se rendre compte qu'il était en fait loin d'être aussi saoul qu'il essayait de le laisser paraitre. Ses yeux étaient même très sérieux, en totale contradiction avec la manière dont il s'exprimait. Callen choisit de ne pas répondre et but une gorgé de champagne tout en se posant pour la première fois de la semaine la question de savoir quelle était la relation qu'entretenaient exactement Tony et Ziva.

Certes ce dernier changeait visiblement de femme assez régulièrement, pour ne pas dire chaque soir mais Callen avait aussi remarqué le regard qu'il posait parfois sur Ziva. Jusqu'à présent il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention outre mesure mais il commença à se dire que peut-être il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux deux. Il se sentit soudain terriblement jaloux de l'homme assis à côté de lui.

Tony continuait de le fixer et leur absence de conversation commençait à devenir pesante. Callen était en train de se demander comment y remédier quand un agent, arrivé là comme une incarnation de la providence, lui sauva la mise.

- Ça alors Dinozzo quelle bonne surprise !

Tony n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que la personne qui venait de lui parler faisait parti de ceux qu'il aurait aimé par-dessus tout ne pas avoir à croiser pendant cette soirée. Il se retourna tout de même pour faire face à son interlocuteur et constata en même temps que Callen en profitait pour s'en aller rapidement.

- Agent Sacks ! Mais c'est un réel plaisir de vous voir.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase avec une intonation joyeuse, exagérée totalement fausse qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas échappé à son vis-à-vis. Mais en réalité l'agent Sacks l'avait salué exactement de la même manière. Tout les deux se haïssaient copieusement, d'une haine si farouche que même les nombreux verres d'alcools qu'ils avaient bus ne pouvaient pas l'éteindre. Cependant Tony n'avait absolument pas envie de se prendre la tête avec Sacks maintenant, surtout pas alors qu'il passait une soirée beaucoup plus agréable que ce qu'il avait imaginé et qu'il avait jusqu'à présent réussi à éviter Trent Kort. Il coupa donc court à la conversation en se levant et se dirigea vers Gibbs et Fornell qui discutaient dans un coin depuis le début de la soirée.

* * *

_Alors sinon le chapitre suivant risque de mettre un peu plus de temps à arriver. Pour une sombre histoire de séparation en 2 mais en fait peut-être pas parce que la deuxième partie serait trop courte et ...BREF ! Y en aura peut-être pour un petit peu plus longtemps :)._


	9. Chapter 9

_Grandepretresse : Oui justement c'est pas rapport à l'AIPM que j'étais inquiète ! Mais je suis pas sur qu'on puisse considérer que ma fic est AIPMique donc ça va. Encore que la fin de ce chapitre... Sinon contente que le chapitre sur le bal t'es plus !_

_Chou05 : Contente de te revoir ! J'ai cru que tu avais décroché alors je suis ravie de ta review, merci beaucoup !_

* * *

Chapitre 8

Le lundi matin fut très douloureux pour Ziva. Pour la première fois depuis des années la sonnerie de son réveil, loin de la rendre d'attaque pour la journée à venir, lui avait seulement donné envie de replonger à tout vitesse sous la couette pour se rendormir, seul moyen pour elle de ne pas penser à Callen.

Encore que, pour être honnête, elle n'avait presque pas réussi à dormir du week-end et peut-être que venir travailler était encore le meilleur moyen qu'elle avait pour se changer les idées et tenter de se le sortir de la tête.

Elle s'assit brutalement à son bureau et constata avec soulagement que personne n'était là pour le moment. Tant mieux pour ses collègues, parce que l'absence excessive de sommeil avait tendance à faire ressortir son mauvais caractère alors l'absence de sommeil, ajoutée à ce qui s'était passé avec Callen le samedi, ajoutée aux petites blagues que Dinozzo n'allait pas manquer de sortir, ajoutée à…. En fait elle préférait ne pas imaginer ce que ce cocktail improbable pouvait donner comme réaction de sa part.

Elle était dans un état tellement lamentable, et elle n'avait tellement pas envie de voir Callen qu'elle avait même envisagé pour la première fois de sa vie de demander un jour de congé. Elle était sur qu'en tournant bien les choses Gibbs aurait accepté. Elle avait finalement renoncé à cette idée quand elle avait pensé aux remarques qu'elle aurait eu à subir de la part de Tony en revenant travailler le lendemain.

Elle était donc là, fidèle au poste, à six heures et demi du matin, un lundi.

Poussant un profond soupir elle posa la tête sur son bureau, entre ses bras pour essayer de se calmer et de réfléchir. Elle s'endormit avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

* * *

Callen arriva au bureau, sous le coup de sept heures, en même temps que Gibbs. La première chose qu'ils virent en entrant dans l'open-space fut Ziva, qui dormait visiblement profondément, allongée sur son bureau.

Tout les deux furent étonnés par l'incongruité de la situation qu'ils avaient sous les yeux mais ils ne firent pas de commentaires et allèrent s'installer à leurs bureaux respectifs.

Tout en posant son sac par terre Callen ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle avait l'air si paisible quand elle dormait, pensa-t-il. Ses longs cheveux, cette fois lissés, tombaient de chaque côté de son visage et dans son dos. L'éclairage faisait ressortir la couleur de sa peau et elle…Callen se rappela brutalement la présence de Gibbs, assis quasiment en face de lui, et se força à sortir de sa contemplation avant que son patron ne se pose des questions. Il s'assit et alluma son ordinateur non sans continuer à jeter de discrets coups d'œil, du moins l'espérait-il, à sa collègue.

Maintenant qu'il s'était avoué qu'elle lui plaisait, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie : aller s'asseoir à coté d'elle et lui caresser les cheveux, tout en respirant son odeur. Seulement voila ça ne faisait pas vraiment partie des choses envisageables et il allait devoir la regarder discrètement toute la journée sans s'approcher trop d'elle, parce qu'après la scène de samedi soir elle ne le permettrait surement pas, et sans devenir fou. Il se prit à regretter l'époque ou il niait son amour. En effet c'était moins douloureux pour lui.

* * *

McGee et Tony arrivèrent ensemble, à huit heures. Ainsi qu'ils l'avaient promis à Gibbs ils étaient donc tous là relativement tôt, surtout dans le cas de Tony. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas vraiment l'air bien réveillé, semblait plutôt grognon et marmonnait tout en entrant dans l'open space. Personne n'y prit garde, n'y ne fit de remarque car en réalité Tony avait déjà été grognon toute la semaine dernière. Alors un peu plus, ou un peu moins…

Tony et McGee jetèrent tout les deux un regard interloqué à Ziva mais la présence de Gibbs les dissuada de faire le moindre commentaire, ce qui fut très dur pour Tony qui voyait là un moyen d'égayer un peu son début de journée. Ils s'assirent donc à leur bureau, un bureau que Tony détestait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que cette enquête s'éternisait, et ils se préparaient à bosser quand Gibbs prit la parole :

- Dinozzo !

- Oui patron ?

- Avec moi, rue Franklin Roosevelt, on va essayer de trouver des témoins ayant vu nos deux victimes.

- Ca marche patron ! S'exclama Tony en se levant immédiatement avec un énorme sourire sur le visage, en prenant ses affaires et en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

- Vous deux vous restez là, vous continuez à chercher des liens entre nos trois mortes. Et à dix heures vous me réveillez Ziva si elle n'a pas émergée d'ici là, ajouta-t-il en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

L'essentiel du trajet se fit en silence pour Gibbs et Tony. En effet, malgré cette avancée fulgurante dans leur enquête (fulgurante au vu du « rien » total qu'ils avaient eu la semaine dernière) Gibbs était toujours à cran. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés aussi sec sur enquête. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant sérieusement Tony n'avait même pas le souvenir que ça ne leur soit jamais arrivé.

Le problème, dans le cas présent, est qu'on était déjà le lundi 9 novembre, c'est-à-dire qu'en respectant la logique de leur tueur en série ils risquaient fort d'avoir un nouveau cadavre sur les bras, dans très exactement six jours. Et ils n'avaient donc encore aucune piste pour empêcher cela.

Or quand Gibbs n'a pas de piste dans une enquête il est contrarié.

Et quand Gibbs est contrarié il conduit vite.

- Heu patron, lança difficilement Tony en voyant le compteur approcher des 110, tu sais qu'on est en ville là ?

Gibbs ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, doubla à toute vitesse une camionnette et se rabattit brutalement sous son nez pour tourner à droite au carrefour. Un tonnerre de klaxon retentissant suivit son action et Tony se renfonça dans son siège en agrippant d'une main sa portière et de l'autre le bord de son siège, le visage livide.

- Tu sais patron je sais bien que je me plains tout le temps, mais j'aime bien ma vie quand même.

Gibbs tourna la tête vers lui pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Tony fut encore plus angoissé de voir que non seulement Gibbs roulait à 110km/heure en ville mais qu'en plus il prenait le temps de le regarder mais il se força à continuer à parler. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que son petit baratin l'attendrirait mais quant il était stressé il avait besoin de s'exprimer.

- J'aime bien mon job, les collègues et même toi je t'aime bien patron. Et puis j'ai encore plein de truc à faire.

- Ou tu veux en venir Dinozzo ? lui demanda Gibbs même si il commençait à avoir une petite idée.

- J'aimerais bien ne pas mourir aujourd'hui, répondit Tony dont le teint était en train de virer à un vert soutenu.

Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de sourire et releva légèrement le pied pour atteindre un « raisonnable » 80km/heure. 80km/heures ! Dans Washington DC !

- C'est sympa de ta part, lâcha Tony en soufflant et en reprenant lentement des couleurs humaines.

Gibbs braqua alors violement à droite pour s'engager dans une rue latérale et pila brusquement pour se garer sur une place libre.

- On est arrivé, énonça-t-il en sortant de la voiture.

Tony resta assis cinq minutes, les yeux perdus dans le vide et essayant de faire redescendre son rythme cardiaque avant de descendre lentement de la voiture et d'emboiter le pas à Gibbs, en mettant difficilement un pied devant l'autre.

- Par quoi on commence ? Demanda-t-il en retenant un haut-le-cœur.

Gibbs ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea vers l'entrée d'un restaurant. Tony le suivit en marmonnant et se plaignant : à la fois de l'enquête, de la conduite de son patron et du comportement d'un Gibbs en manque de caféine.

- Tu sais que je t'entends Dinozzo, s'exclama celui-ci en poussant la porte.

- Excuse-moi patron ! s'exclama Tony en courant pour le rattraper.

A peine avaient-ils posé le pied à l'intérieur du restaurant qu'un serveur se précipitait vers eux, menu à la main, avec un sourire avenant plaqué sur le visage. Gibbs ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et lui colla son badge sous le nez.

- NCIS, agents fédéraux Gibbs et Dinozzo, nous avons quelques questions à vous posez.

Le serveur acquiesça en louchant sur la carte de Gibbs. Tony sortit de sa poche les photos des deux premières victimes et les lui montra.

- Est-ce que vous les avez déjà vues ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien sur, s'exclama-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil. Ce sont les deux filles avec le grand-père.

Devant le regard interloqué que Gibbs et Tony lui jetèrent il s'expliqua rapidement.

- Elles venaient toutes les deux, chacune un jour de la semaine je crois. A chaque fois un vieil homme les attendait sur le banc là-bas.

Il leur montre du doigt un banc, à l'entrée de la rue, quasiment à côté de la ou ils avaient garés la voiture.

- A chaque fois ils partaient ensemble, toujours en direction du parc et après on les perdait de vue. Donc on a supposé que c'était un grand-père que ses petites filles venaient voir.

- Vous pourriez le décrire ? Demanda Tony.

- Bah vous savez les vieux se ressemblent tous je trouve. Enfin c'est pas….ce que je voulais dire, se reprit-il en voyant le regard que lui jetait Gibbs.

- Vous ne les avez jamais vu toutes les deux ensembles ? interrogea celui-ci sans relever la remarque.

- Jamais, répondit-il le plus fermement qu'il put tout en se liquéfiant sous le regard de Gibbs.

- Bien, merci.

Gibbs tourna les talons et sortit suivit de Tony.

- Et bah on n'est pas plus avancée, lâcha ce dernier. Cette enquête est une vraie impasse.

Gibbs ne répondit rien et ils montèrent dans la voiture en silence, non sans que Tony laisse échapper un gémissement angoissé.

* * *

- Il va falloir la réveiller, annonça McGee à son coéquipier en voyant dix heures s'afficher sur son écran d'ordinateur.

- Et bien allez-y McGee, répondit Callen sans même lever les yeux du sien.

- Ben heu….c'est à dire que…

- Un problème McGee ?

- C'est juste que si c'est moi qui la réveille elle risque de s'énerver alors que si s'est vous elle n'osera peut-être pas.

- Est-ce que vous avez peur de Ziva, McGee ?

Pour toute réponse McGee lui lança un « beeeeen…heuuuu » relativement clair.

Callen pris le temps de réfléchir deux minutes. Il était évident, pour lui, que Ziva serait surement bien plus furieuse que ce soit lui plutôt que McGee qui la réveille. Mais d'un autre côté, aller la réveiller, lui donnerait une bonne excuse pour faire ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire depuis qu'il était arrivé, à savoir s'approcher d'elle et la toucher. Callen soupesa le pour et le contre de ces deux propositions et sa décision fut vite prise.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa collègue. Arrivé à ses côtés il se pencha sur elle et s'interrogea sur la marche à suivre. Pour éviter de la mettre en furie il se dit que ce serait surement mieux s'il arrivait à la réveiller sans la toucher.

- Ziva, souffla-t-il. Zivaaaa ? Reprit-il un peu plus fort.

Pas de réaction de sa part.

Il soupira longuement, lui prit doucement l'épaule et la secoua légèrement tout en continuant à murmurer son prénom.

Elle ne bougea toujours pas.

« Aux grands mots les grands moyens » se dit-il. Il lui mit donc la main dans les cheveux et commença à les caresser doucement tout en l'appelant toujours.

Cette fois son action eu le but recherché puisqu'elle se redressa brutalement, comme si elle avait sursauté et se retrouva le visage à deux centimètres du sien l'air complètement hagard.

Ziva tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Elle s'était réveillé en sursaut, lorsqu'elle avait sentit quelqu'un la toucher et se retrouvait maintenant les yeux dans les yeux avec Callen tout en constatant qu'il avait sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle se recula précipitamment, le cœur battant, mettant fin à cet instant de promiscuité gênante.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir intérieurement. Alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à s'endormir et qu'elle s'attendait donc à se reposer, elle avait en fait rêvé de Callen et il avait fallut que ce soit lui la première personne qu'elle voie à son réveil. Elle était décidément maudite.

Elle alluma son ordinateur en finissant d'émerger lentement tandis que Callen retournait à son bureau. Sans pouvoir se retenir elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et constata qu'il la regardait fixement. Elle tourna alors la tête et fixa résolument son écran d'ordinateur.

Son esprit cependant était à mille lieux de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

* * *

La journée s'étirait lentement dans les bureaux et il était maintenant 18 heures. Un silence complet régnait dans l'open space depuis le retour de Gibbs et Tony. Cependant ils ne travaillaient pas vraiment puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de matière sur laquelle travailler. Mais Gibbs ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire et donc ils revérifiaient tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vus, avec de plus en plus de lassitude au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

« Encore une ou deux journées comme ça, songea Tony, et cette enquête finira avec les affaires non résolus ».Cette heureuse pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit au moment ou il entendit la porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvrir. Toujours à la recherche d'une distraction quelconque depuis le début de cette enquête Tony se retourna discrètement et regarda ce qui se passait en haut. Sa bouche s'ouvrit brutalement, dans une expression de stupéfaction totalement ridicule, quand il vit Fornell en sortir, l'air contrarié mais aussi abattu, avec Vance à sa suite.

Tony jeta un coup d'œil à ses collègues et vit qu'ils avaient tous le nez levé, y compris Gibbs, et regardaient dans la même direction que lui en fronçant fortement les sourcils. Qu'est ce qui, au NCIS, pouvait bien nécessiter la venue de Tobias Fornell ?

* * *

_Et sinon j'apprécierai bien de recevoir quelques reviews des nombreuses personnes qui lisent et ne commentent pas. Je vais pas vous mangez vous savez ! Et plus sérieusement c'est toujours super agréable, quand on est auteur, de recevoir un avis sur ce qu'on a écrit !  
_

_Et sinon j'ai choisit de couper à cet endroit et donc le prochain chapitre sera nettement plus court mais je me rattraperai sur celui d'après promis :) .  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Houlalala plein de chose à dire aujourd'hui !_

_Grandepretresse : Et bien moi j'adore toujours autant tes reviews ! Merciiiiii !_

_PinkBlueGreen : Ravi de te voir ! Alors oui effectivement dans l'esprit de la série le générique se met en place après la mort de Jessica. D'ailleurs à ce propos si tu savais comme je regrette d'avoir écrit cette scène :/ ! Je vous donne plein d'infos sur le tueur et ça me coince maintenant pour écrire la suite. Enfin... Ensuite Tony va-t-il être jaloux ? Je pense que oui ! Après jalousie légère ou vraie jalousie je ne sais pas encore. J'hésite. Et sinon merci pour les compliments ! _

_Skye Marcus : Ravi que tu es aimé la scène du bal et oui j'ai pas put résister à introduire ce cher Sacks c'était pile poil ce qu'il me fallait pour finir le chapitre :). Je suis contente que la scène Tibbs t'es plu, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celle-là ! Ensuite concernant la scène Ziva/Callen ou Ziva ne se barre pas à la fin et bien elle est dans le prochain chapitre. Qui devait normalement arriver dans deux semaines. Mais comme il est quasiment finit, que ta remarque est si gentiment formulé et que je me suis dit que tu étais peut-être pas la seule à penser ça j'ai décidé d'avancer la publication ! _

_Barbara 4317 : Thank you !  
_

_Chou05 : Beaucoup de questions tu dis ? Et bien les réponses arrivent ! Elles sont là, trois lignes plus bas ! Enfin...un semblant de début de réponse disons._

_Voila et sinon je vous poste là un chapitre très court mais le prochain rattrapera le coup c'est promis !_

* * *

Chapitre 9

Fornell arriva devant les agents l'air très contrarié, accompagné de Vance. Ce fut ce dernier qui prit la parole :

- Nous avons….un problème, énonça-t-il lentement.

Gibbs le regarda, sans rien dire, mais ses sourcils se levèrent encore plus fortement en une expression très interrogatrice.

- Les deux premières victimes de votre enquête étaient des agents du F.B.I. engagées dans une mission sous-couverture longue durée, lâcha Vance.

Les mâchoires de tout le monde se décrochèrent à l'unisson. Ils s'entre-regardèrent mutuellement, incapables de parler, en espérant que quelqu'un démentirait cette information totalement folle et invraisemblable. Quoiqu'en réfléchissant bien cette nouvelle éclairait beaucoup de points, jusque là très obscurs, de l'affaire. Ils se tournèrent alors vers Fornell dans un ensemble parfait.

- Comment ça se fait qu'on ait rien trouvé là-dessus ? demanda immédiatement McGee, visiblement effaré que son ordinateur et tout son savoir informatique n'aient pas pu lui livrer cette information essentielle.

- Parce que c'était l'idée agent McGee, lui répondit Fornell en soupirant. On a essayé de leur faire la couverture la plus parfaite possible.

- Pas si parfaite que ça visiblement puisqu'elles sont mortes, déclara Gibbs.

Fornell avait l'air particulièrement abattu et il ne répondit pas, ce fut donc Vance qui prit le relais.

- Le FBI est d'accord pour une coopération entre nos deux agences, avec l'agent Fornell pour faire le lien. Je vous laisse donc vous exposez mutuellement ce que vous savez.

Sur ses paroles il remonta vers son bureau. A mi-chemin, il s'arrêta dans l'escalier et se retourna en direction de l'open-space.

- Et je veux être tenu au courant de toutes vos avancées ! S'exclama-t-il avant de repartir vers son bureau.

- Vous d'abord Gibbs, déclara Fornell en le regardant.

- Trois victimes toutes brunes, aux yeux verts, nées la même année et assassinées tout les quinze jours selon le même mode opératoire, la troisième étant une femme de marine.

Cela pouvait sembler être un résumé très laconique mais, au vu du peu d'éléments qu'ils avaient pu trouver, cela résumait en fait presque toutes leurs recherches de la semaine passée.

- A vous maintenant. En mission sous couverture ou et pour quoi exactement ? Demanda Gibbs

- Et bien en fait, répondit Fornell l'air légèrement ennuyé, on ne sait pas vraiment.

- Vous ne savez pas Tobias ?! Répéta Gibbs interloqué.

Fornell poussa un profond soupir.

- Au début on pensait que c'était une cellule terroriste. En fait c'est l'agent Eyes qui à un jour, totalement par hasard, entendu parler deux hommes. Il projetait visiblement l'assassinat d'une personnalité politique du pays. Qui et pourquoi et on ne le sait pas. Quand elle nous à rapporté ça on a donc immédiatement pensé à un groupe terroriste, on lui à demandé d'essayer de se rapprocher d'eux et on a envoyé l'agent Jones avec elle.

Fornell s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle.

- Dans le même temps on était en train de mettre au point l'expérimentation d'une couverture parfait en vue d'infiltrations quelconques. Le but était de créer une deuxième vie aux agents qui devait être totalement infaillible. Elles étaient les deux sujets de ce programme parce qu'elles avaient beaucoup d'éléments de leur passé, par hasard en commun, qui étaient véridiques et que nous n'avons pas eu besoin de modifier concernant leur famille notamment.

Il se tut ensuite cinq minutes, comme si il peinait à trouver ses mots, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Ensuite les choses se sont accélérées d'une manière que nous n'avions pas tout à fait…..prévue. Elles ont voulu tenter d'utiliser leurs nouvelles couvertures pour infiltrer ce groupe dont elles s'estimaient suffisamment proches. Ca a été accepté par la direction. Et elles en sont mortes, ajouta-t-il après une légère pause.

Personne ne parla après ce résumé, chacun assimilant ce revirement de situation improbable, et respectant la douleur de Fornell.

- J 'imagine que vous communiquiez avec elles pendant cette mission ? demanda finalement Gibbs.

- Oui bien sur. C'était moi qui en étais chargé. Je les voyais chacune une fois par semaine au même endroit. On avait rendez-vous rue Franklin Roosevelt et….

- C'était vous le grand-père ! S'exclama Tony en l'interrompant.

- Grand-père ? Répéta Fornell et se tournant vers lui et en lui lançant un regard à la Gibbs. J'ai l'air si âgé que ça ?

- Continuez Tobias, déclara Gibbs en envoyant un regard assassin à son agent.

Celui fixa Tony encore trente secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

- Elles avaient très peu d'infos, et ne connaissaient pas l'identité de la cible. Ils leur faisaient parvenir deux lieu de rendez-vous différents, souvent un parking quelconque, par la poste. Elles y allaient le mardi, ils étaient là et les emmenait ensuite en voiture à leur « QG », les yeux bandés. Mais en fait souvent ils ne venaient pas les chercher ou alors n'aller en chercher qu'une. En réalité elles ne les voyaient que deux fois par mois à peu près.

- Précautionneux, commenta Gibbs.

- En septembre elles nous ont quand même appris que le gros coup était prévu pour la fin de l'année. Mais elles ont aussi dit que ces hommes n'étaient peut-être pas ce qu'ils paraissaient. Elles pensaient pouvoir les raisonner et les empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Les chefs ont acceptés de les laisser faire, ils ne prenaient pas l'affaire aux sérieux, ils n'ont jamais voulus qu'on essaye de les suivre. Donc on n'a pas de nom, pas de visage rien.

L'amertume transparaissait nettement dans la voix de Fornell.

- En fait…..Vous en savez à peine plus que nous, lâcha Tony en s'attirant un nouveau regard noir de la part de l'agent du FBI.

- Et pourquoi avoir tué Jessica Rosse ? Interrogea McGee.

- Surement pour entrainer la police sur la piste du tueur en série, répondit Gibbs

- Ça a sacrément bien marché ! Lâcha Callen.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils auraient pu les suivre, un des jours ou vous les rencontriez ? Ils les auraient vu avec vous et aurez eu des doutes ? Demanda Ziva.

- Elles s'en seraient rendu compte si elles avaient été suivis, répondit immédiatement Fornell. Et on les aurait vus s'ils nous avaient espionnés. En plus d'après ce qu'elles commençaient à penser ces types n'étaient peut-être pas des professionnels.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre la parole.

- Et puis en cas de nécessité, la couverture était effectivement de me faire passer pour leur grand-père, ajouta-t-il en ignorant le ricanement de Tony.

- Elles étaient en contact l'une avec l'autre ? Demanda Callen.

- Jamais. Ils le leur avaient interdit et on a préféré qu'elles le respectent.

- Et ben on en est pas sortit, lâcha Callen.

- Donc si je comprends bien, résuma Gibbs, on à dans la nature deux terroristes qui n'en sont peut-être pas mais qui ont quand même tué déjà trois personnes, qui visent une personnalité politique du pays dont on à pas le nom et pour couronner le tout on ne sait rien sur eux !

- C'est ça, acquiesça sombrement Fornell.

- J'ai besoin d'un café bien fort, marmonna Gibbs pour lui-même.

- Bon et c'est quoi le plan maintenant ? Demanda Tony après un instant de silence.

- Je vais avoir besoin de la journée de demain pour exposer précisément à mes supérieurs ce qui s'est passé. Ensuite, après demain nous irons fouiller les deux maisons.

- Ça a déjà été fait par la police ! S'exclama Tony.

- Et qu'ont-ils trouvé ? Interrogea Fornell.

- Rien, répondit Tony.

- Deux semaines avant la mort de l'agent Jones elles nous ont prévenus qu'elles allaient bientôt être mises au courant de l'identité de la cible. Les choses se mettaient visiblement en place et ensuite elles ont arrêtés de se présenter au point de rendez-vous. Nous en avons déduit que les choses s'étaient accélérées et qu'ils leur avaient interdit de trop sortit. Elles savaient donc surement des choses qu'elles n'ont pas pu nous communiquer. Et si c'est le cas, agent Dinozzo, elles ont forcément laissées des documents quelque part dans leurs maisons, ajouta-t-il après une pause les yeux brillants d'une lueur farouche.


	11. Chapter 11

_Grandepretresse : Et oui ça y est le lien commence à se faire !_

_Matmat : *devient rouge comme une tomate*. Et bien à part bafouiller un merci j'ai pas grand chose à dire !_

_Skye Marcus : Alors les réponses ne vont pas arriver tout de suite mais les choses vont quand même bien s'accélérer. Et voila la scène tant attendu :) ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise._

_Donc voila ce chapitre  
_

* * *

Chapitre 10

Ziva arriva au NCIS encore plus tôt que d'habitude le mardi matin. En effet elle avait aussi peu dormit que les nuits précédentes et elle avait préféré aller travailler plutôt que de rester chez elle à se morfondre et à se repasser un certain épisode récent de sa vie, en boucle dans sa tête.

Elle fut très surprise, en arrivant en vue de l'ascenseur, de voir que quelqu'un d'autre était déjà la et attendait visiblement ce dernier. Elle pensa immédiatement à Gibbs mais en se rapprochant, elle se rendit rapidement compte que se n'était pas lui. Elle identifia finalement la personne en arrivant à trois mètres d'elle et elle eut alors une seule envie : repartir en courant dans l'autre sens.

Elle avait sous les yeux la personne au monde qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir. Dont elle fuyait désespérément le regard et la compagnie depuis la veille. Et voila qu'il avait fallut qu'elle arrive au bureau en même temps que lui. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient devoir prendre l'ascenseur ensemble et, à moins que Gibbs ne soit déjà là, ce dont elle doutait, ils allaient devoir se retrouver tout les deux dans les bureaux à l'attendre. Ensemble. Ce petit mot, tout simple, qui lui inspirait tout un tas d'émotions, parfois contradictoires, sur lesquelles elle préférait éviter de s'attarder.

Comment un simple mot pouvait-il lui faire battre le cœur si violement ?

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle s'était immobilisée comme une idiote, à trois mètres de l'ascenseur, totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Prenant une grande inspiration et retroussant des manches imaginaires, elle combla la distance qui la séparait de Callen et s'arrêta à côté de lui pour attendre l'ascenseur.

Elle sentit qu'il posait les yeux sur elle mais ignora au maximum son regard et fixa résolument ses yeux sur la superbe porte d'ascenseur devant elle.

* * *

Ziva et Callen s'engagèrent cote à cote dans l'ascenseur après que celui-ci soit enfin arrivé. Ils commençaient lentement à monter quand Callen arrêta brusquement l'ascenseur. Il se tourna vers Ziva et la regarda intensément avant de la prendre par la taille et de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ziva crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il bâtait fort. Elle n'envisagea même pas de le repousser, se blottit contre lui et passa ses mains dans son dos qu'elle caressa doucement. Elle le sentit monter sa main droite et défaire son chignon avant de passer délicatement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort. Non en fait elle n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort.

Elle passa sa main droite sous le tee-shirt de Callen et elle ressentit un frisson quand il fit de même et qu'il commença à caresser doucement sa peau avec son pouce.

Callen lâcha ensuite sa taille et attrapa sa main pour entremêler leurs doigts.

Ziva rompit finalement ce baiser en reculant doucement la tête. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un petit moment, chacun reprenant lentement son souffle.

- Callen écoute… commença-t-elle à dire.

Il la fit taire en s'approchant d'elle pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur la tempe qu'elle savoura les yeux fermés. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu devrais te rattacher les cheveux.

Il s'écarta ensuite d'elle et remis l'ascenseur en marche en lui lâchant la main.

* * *

C'était encore une journée de paperasse qui s'écoulait au NCIS. Mais, à l'immense joie de tout le monde c'était la dernière. Fornell avait du retourner au FBI pour informer très précisément ses supérieurs de l'avancée de l'enquête, ensuite débuterait une collaboration entre les deux agences pour élucider enfin cette enquête, ou au moins tenter d'avancer un peu.

Les agents étaient donc en train de vivre leur dernière journée d'ennui, tout en faisant semblant de travailler en présence de Gibbs, et cela se ressentait sur le moral de tout le monde. Enfin presque tout le monde. En fait seulement la moitié de l'équipe. Si McGee et surtout Tony étaient ravis de se revirement de situation et s'interpellaient joyeusement dans l'open-space, Callen ne disait absolument rien et Ziva avait l'air tellement absente qu'ils s'attendaient même à ce qu'elle disparaisse à tout moment. McGee et Tony, très interloqués, suivaient leurs comportements avec un intérêt accru, tout en se lançant de furtifs coups d'œil étonnés.

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Ancien snipper d'élite chez les marines.

Actuellement agent fédéral.

Chef de la meilleure équipe du NCIS.

Ses incroyables talents d'enquêteur, sa formidable autorité et son regard métallique font de lui un homme redouté par tout les malheureux qui doivent un jour passer dans sa salle d'interrogatoire.

Selon certaines rumeurs répandues par mademoiselle Scuito, la laborantine du NCIS, l'agent spécial Gibbs serait capable de pratiquer la télépathie et même parfois d'anticiper les choses, notamment en devinant l'arrivée des résultats de ses analyses avant même qu'elle ne le sache.

Il possède l'incroyable faculté d'arriver derrière vous exactement ou moment ou vous êtes en train de parler de lui et les tapes sur la tête qu'il attribue régulièrement à ses subordonnés sont loin d'être agréables.

Ses collègues ont l'habitude de lui attribuer des surnoms tels que « le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs », « le grand manitou » ou « le renard argenté ».

On le dit souvent effrayant, impressionnant, terrifiant, surprenant voire même devin dans certains cas.

En bref l'agent spécial Gibbs savait tout, voyait tout et devinait tout.

Seulement depuis quelques jours son flair de chien de chasse, également appelé instinct était….à moitié….en panne. Gibbs savait qu'il se passait quelque chose sous son nez, il le sentait et il était incapable de trouver quoi. Cela le rendait légèrement désagréable.

Il leva les yeux de son ordinateur et observa à tour de rôle les membres de son équipe.

Il passa rapidement sur Callen, après tout il le connaissait très bien, depuis longtemps et ne voyait rien d'alarmant dans son comportement. Certes il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais il n'était pas là depuis longtemps et n'était pas encore bien intégré à la dynamique du groupe.

McGee, fidèle à lui-même, tapait à toute vitesse sur son clavier avec une énergie décuplée. Ce rebondissement dans l'enquête lui avait donné une nouvelle vigueur et il s'était remis à ses recherches sur les ordinateurs des deux premières victimes. Gibbs le scruta cinq minutes avant de se rendre à l'évidence : si il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait dans son équipe ce n'était pas de ce côté-là qu'il fallait le chercher.

Gibbs continua donc son investigation par Tony. Ce dernier était également fidèle à lui-même, mais pas tout à fait dans le même sens que McGee. Il était arrivé en retard ce matin, avait bougonné toute la matinée et n'avait quasiment pas bossé. « Rien à signaler de ce côté la non plus », pensa Gibbs.

Il se tourna alors vers Ziva. Et la il y avait bien quelque chose de bizarre. Qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué plus tôt. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? En effet Ziva n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche depuis le début de la journée. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons de l'énervement de Tony, qui était fâché qu'elle n'est pas répondue aux petites piques qu'il lui lançait. Oui décidément il y avait quelque chose de louche concernant Ziva Mais quoi ? Gibbs était bien en peine de le dire.

Il la regarda encore cinq minutes avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre et de se dire qu'étant donné qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire il pouvait se permettre de libérer ses agents un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Ils auraient bien le temps de se remettre sérieusement au boulot le lendemain, au retour de Fornell.

- Rentrez chez vous, dit Gibbs

* * *

Ziva rentra chez elle en pilote automatique. En réalité, elle était en pilote automatique depuis le baiser échangé avec Callen dans l'ascenseur. Elle avait passé toute la journée perdue au milieu d'un monde brumeux dans lequel elle ne parvenait, ni à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, ni à réfléchir à ce baiser, et ce, sans qu'elle arrive à déterminer si c'était parce qu'elle ne le pouvait pas ou ne le voulaient pas.

En bref elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de la journée et personne n'avait sollicité son avis, fort heureusement puisque son cerveau tournait à vide et refusait d'enclencher quoi que ce soit depuis maintenant plusieurs heures.

Elle s'assit brutalement dans son canapé et fixa le mur devant elle. Elle avait la tête désespérément vide et pourtant il allait bien falloir qu'elle pense à ce qui s'était passé.

En fait pour être honnête, et maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait bien, sa tête n'était pas du tout vide. Elle avait simplement utilisé son incroyable force psychologique pour écarter ce passage de sa conscience, et ce, pendant toute la journée.

Elle inspira donc profondément et brisa le mur intérieur qu'elle avait involontairement construit entre ce moment passé dans l'ascenseur et son cerveau. Et aussitôt un flot de sensations et de sentiments l'envahit.

Callen l'avait embrassé.

Ce dont elle avait très envie depuis un certain temps.

Ce qu'elle avait adoré et qui l'avait rendu complètement folle.

Ce qu'elle voudrait pouvoir répéter le plus vite possible.

Ce qui entrait en contradiction total avec la règle n°12 de Gibbs.

Sans parler de sa règle à elle, qui disait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle fuit les hommes tant ses relations amoureuse avaient tendance à mal se terminer.

Elle lâcha un soupir.

Callen lui plaisait énormément c'était un fait absolument indéniable. Mais elle ne savait quoi penser de leur relation jusqu'à présent. Elle avait été malheureuse quand il avait ignoré son regard pendant la majeure partie de la semaine passée. Et puis il y avait eu cette scène au bal qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment interpréter. Et maintenant il l'avait embrassé.

Elle s'allongea dans son canapé, l'esprit désormais entièrement occupé par le souvenir du baiser de Callen. Elle se rappelait très nettement le contact de sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux, totalement emplie de son image.

* * *

Callen n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Il ne tenait pas en place depuis qu'il était rentré à l'hôtel, ne cessant de se lever et de se rassoir. Il avait essayé de lire un livre, peine perdu il avait pensé que la télé, qui était quelque chose de plus vivant, le distrairait mais cela l'énervait encore plus même la musique ne parvenait pas à l'apaiser.

Son esprit refusait obstinément de se fixer sur autre chose que son baiser avec Ziva. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui était arrivé dans l'ascenseur ce matin mais il avait pensé à ça toute la journée. Son cœur lui disait qu'il avait tout simplement cédé à une envie qui le taraudait depuis un long moment déjà et son cerveau lui disait qu'il venait de faire une énorme erreur.

Callen ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée d'avoir embrassé Ziva mais il savait qu'il avait ressentit des sentiments extrêmement forts.

Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, ce qu'il avait redouté fortement et elle avait même répondu à son baiser.

La question qui se posait maintenant était de savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle, il ne pouvait plus le nier.

Callen s'arrêta brutalement sur cette pensée qui venait de lui traverser subitement l'esprit.

Amoureux.

Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête.

Ainsi il était amoureux.

Cette phrase commençait à prendre des couleurs magiques dans son esprit.

Il lui fallait bien le croire puisque s'était ce qui lui était spontanément venu à l'esprit.

Lui, G Callen, était amoureux de Ziva David.

Mais était-il vraiment prêt à essayer de s'engager dans quelque chose de durable ? Avec cette femme que, finalement il connaissait à peine, mais dont il mourrait d'envie de connaitre tout les détails de la vie.

Comme toujours quand Callen se posait ce genre de questions existentielles il avait son cœur et son cerveau qui s'opposaient sur la marche à suivre. Et toujours jusqu'à présent, il avait écouté son cerveau. Pour tout un tas de raison qu'il ne s'expliquait d'ailleurs pas vraiment. Peut-être parce que c'était la solution de la facilité. Celle qui lui permettait de se voiler la face et de se cacher derrière une excuse du type « de toute façon je ne suis pas prêt pas pour ça, j'ai bien fait d'être raisonnable ». D'ailleurs il avait pour règle de ne jamais sortir avec une collègue. Et il connaissait aussi parfaitement la règle numéro 12 de Gibbs.

Seulement cette fois c'était différent, il le sentait dans toutes les fibres de son être. Ziva n'était pas comme les autres femmes qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Il sentait que s'il n'essayait pas quelque chose avec elle il ne pourrait pas se voiler la face avec de petits tours de passe-passe et qu'il le regretterait éternellement.

Alors est ce que le jeu en valait la chandelle tout simplement ?

Callen n'eut pas vraiment conscience qu'il répondit oui à cette question, presque immédiatement après se l'être posée. Et il lui fut impossible de comprendre pourquoi il avait accepté l'idée de cette relation.

Il sut seulement qu'il pensa qu'effectivement, cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il écoutait son cerveau au détriment de son cœur.

Qu'il était peut-être tant que ça change.

Et que tant qu'à faire une énorme erreur autant aller jusqu'au bout.

Il se leva, attrapa ses clés de voiture et sortit rapidement de sa chambre d'hôtel.

* * *

Ziva fut réveiller en sursaut de sa somnolence pas la sonnette de sa porte. Elle se leva en grognant, l'esprit totalement embrumé par le visage de Callen et se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Et regretta immédiatement son geste.

Parce que Callen se tenait devant elle.

Elle se sentit soudain parfaitement réveillée.

C'était étrange, songea-t-elle, elle avait réussi à l'ignorer tout la journée, elle s'était ensuite forcée à penser à lui pour réfléchir à leur relation. Pas tant forcée que ça en fait, puisqu'ensuite elle n'avait plus réussi à se le sortir de l'esprit. Elle s'était endormie, avait rêvé de lui. Elle s'était demandé ce que lui pensait d'elle.

Et tout à coup il était là.

Devant elle.

Tout simplement.

Et elle se demanda si il fallait qu'elle s'en réjouisse ou pas.

Il posait sur elle un regard totalement impénétrable. Elle incapable de deviner ce qu'il pensait, chose qui l'agaçait fortement.

- Je peux entrer ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Sans prononcer un mot, elle s'effaça pour le laisser pénétrer dans la maison et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui et ils se firent face dans le hall d'entrée.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lança durement Ziva.

- Je voulais qu'on parle….. De ce qui s'est passé ce matin, dit-il en fixant ses yeux dans ce regard chocolat qu'il aimait tant.

- Et bien je t'écoute !

« Ca va pas être facile de discuter si elle refuse le dialogue » songea Callen. Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer simplement tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée ? Comment lui faire comprendre pourquoi il avait agit comme un idiot la semaine dernière ? Comment lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle ?

Toutes ces questions trottaient dans la tête de Callen sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui vienne à l'esprit et Ziva, qui le regardait fixement les bras croisés, et les sourcils froncés, ne l'aidait pas.

Finalement il s'avança lentement vers elle, la prit par la taille et la plaqua contre le mur en posant son front contre le sien.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite ! ordonna-t-elle furieuse les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Ça ne va pas être possible, répliqua-t-il doucement en respirant avec bonheur son odeur.

- Callen si tu ne veux pas souffrir très fortement je te conseille de ma lâcher tout de suite et de t'en aller très rapidement.

Pour toute réponse Callen lui fit le même coup que dans l'ascenseur ce matin. Il l'embrassa passionnément. Tout en le prenant dans ses bras et en la serrant contre lui à l'en étouffer.

Mais elle ne répondit pas à son baiser et s'écarta vivement de lui.

- Je suis censé comprendre quoi là ? Demanda-t-elle brutalement.

- Je suis amoureux de toi Ziva, lui répondit-il la gorge nouée.

Ziva en resta bouche-bée et sentit le sol se dérober lentement sous ses pieds. Callen la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre par terre et alla doucement la porter sur le canapé.

Si on avait dit à Ziva que le jour ou quelqu'un lui dirait qu'il était amoureux d'elle, elle se retrouverait à la limite de l'évanouissement elle en serait surement morte de rire. Seulement là, allongée sur le canapé dans les bras de Callen, rire était bien la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire. Et elle ne savait pas vraiment qu'elle était la première. Alors elle ne fit rien. Elle s'appliqua juste à respirer calmement et attendit qu'il reprenne la parole.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

C'était d'ailleurs parfaitement logique.

Il en avait déjà suffisamment dit.

Maintenant c'était à elle de parler.

* * *

Elle ouvrit la bouche.

La referma.

La rouvrit.

Elle répéta ce petit manège trois fois de suite et elle comprit soudain ce qu'il avait du ressentir tout à l'heure quand elle lui avait demandé de s'expliquer. Elle comprit aussi pourquoi il avait choisit de l'embrasser. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle mourrait d'envie de faire à cet instant précis.

Pour dissiper cette espèce d'attente insupportable qu'elle sentait croitre entre eux.

Pour pouvoir lui dire « je t'aime » sans vraiment le lui dire.

« Je t'aime ».

Trois petits mots.

Si agréables à entendre.

Si difficiles à prononcer.

Trois petits mots permettant d'ouvrir en grand une porte déjà entrebâillée.

Trois petits mots pouvant changer une vie.

Trois petits mots signifiant tellement de choses.

Trois petits mots que Ziva David n'avait pas l'habitude de prononcer.

* * *

Seulement Callen, lui, avait réussit à le faire.

Elle se redressa doucement tout en se dégageant de son étreinte pour pouvoir le regarder en face. Les battements de son cœur, déjà très élevés, s'accélérèrent encore furieusement. Mais en même temps elle se sentait extrêmement légère.

- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle se sentit happée par les bras de Callen et se serra contre lui.

Elle se sentait incroyablement bien.

* * *

_Ça vous a plu ? Parce que vous savez ce qui est terrible quand on écrit pour des lecteurs c'est qu'on à des doutes terribles ! Si, si je vous assure ! Par exemple moi ce chapitre je l'adore mais à chaque fois que je le relit, depuis une semaine, et ben je me dis que vous allez trouver ça nul. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il arrive plus tard que prévu. Enfin... J'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

_Et sinon je vous annonce que n'ayant plus beaucoup d'avance et ayant de moins en moins le temps d'écrire mes postages vont peut-être un peu s'espacer. Sauf si j'arrive à me rattraper pendant les vacances._


	12. Chapter 12

_*Arrive devant ses lecteurs en poussant un énorme soupir de soulagement*_

_Si vous saviez comme j'étais inquiète que la scène du chapitre précédent ne vous plaise pas ! J'avais peur à chaque fois que je recevais une review. Si, si je vous assure ! Je suis rassuré de voir que finalement vous avez bien réagit._

_*éponge la sueur de son front d'une main tremblante*_

_Alors, alors…._

_Chou 05 : Tout d'abord merci pour les compliments sur mon écriture. Visiblement tu n'es pas trop emballé par le fond du chapitre mais au moins la forme t'a plu_

_Amyyyyyy : *hurlement de joie hystérique*_

_*sort de sa chambre et entre en coup de vent dans celle d'Amy à qui elle fait un énOOOrme calin*_

_Je suis trop contente de voir ici :D ! Visiblement ça te plait ?! J' ai cru comprendre que tu adorais :p ! Et bien moi j'adore ta review !_

_Grandepretresse : Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a beaucoup rassurée :D !_

_Skye Marcus : Alors la scène de l'ascenseur pour tout te dire c'est de là qu'est partie l'idée de cette fic parce que c'est le premier truc que j'ai eu en tête ! La description de Gibbs a été très amusante à écrire aussi dons je suis contente qu'elle est été amusante à lire ! Et après comme tu dis c'est une question de point de vu et je suis content que tu aimes comment c'est écrit._

* * *

Chapitre 11

Ziva émergea doucement d'un sommeil profond qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de connaitre les trois derniers jours et constata immédiatement deux choses qui étaient différentes des autres matins. Premièrement elle n'était pas dans son lit et deuxièmement elle était dans les bras d'un homme qui la serrait fort contre lui.

La soirée d'hier lui revint alors en mémoire et elle comprit qu'elle s'était endormie dans son canapé et dans les bras de Callen. Elle hésitait entre se lever et aller courir comme elle le faisait tous les matins, ou alors rester tranquillement allongée dans ses bras, chose qu'elle ne trouvait pas désagréable loin de la.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil pour savoir s'il était très tôt ou pas et elle sut immédiatement qu'aller courir ou rester dans les bras de Callen n'étaient pas des options envisageables. En effet il était déjà 7 heures 15.

S'ils arrivaient en retard au bureau tout les deux et en même temps, non seulement Gibbs allait leur passer un savon voire les tuer, mais surtout Tony ne manquerait pas d'additionner deux et deux et de tirer des conclusions ce qu'il valait mieux éviter. Tony avait un flair remarquable et assez désagréable quant il s'agissait de fourrer son nez dans sa vie sentimentale.

Elle se leva donc brutalement et s'arracha ainsi à regret à l'étreinte de Callen qui ouvrit les yeux.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Murmura-t-il en se redressant lentement.

- Il est déjà 7 heures 15 ! S'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant à grand pas vers la cuisine.

Callen réfléchit deux secondes, en vint à la même conclusion qu'elle sur ce que pouvait produire l'équation retard+Gibbs+Tony comme résultat, et se leva donc rapidement du canapé pour s'élancer à sa suite.

* * *

- Dis donc Tony ? Murmura McGee à son collègue sur un ton de conspirateur.

- Quoi le bleu ? Marmonna Tony en réponse, sans même prendre la peine de regarder son voisin.

- Tu ne trouves pas que …y a un truc de bizarre…entre Ziva et Callen ? Continua Tim sur le même ton.

Cette fois Tony releva brutalement la tête en direction de son collègue, totalement intéressé.

- Un truc bizarre McAffairelouche ? Quel genre de truc bizarre ?

- Ben je sais pas trop. Ils se comportent bizarrement l'un envers l'autre depuis la semaine dernière. Et puis t'as bien vu la scène du bal samedi ?

Ca pour l'avoir vu Tony l'avait vu. Il avait faillit crever de jalousie quand il avait vu Ziva dans les bras de ce type. Et il s'était retenu de faire un saut de joie jusqu'au plafond quand elle l'avait laissé en plan au milieu de la danse. Tony réfléchit quelques secondes et se remémora soudain tout un tas de petit détail qu'il avait remarqué depuis l'arrivé de Callen. Il se dit alors que son collègue avait effectivement raison, il y avait bien quelque chose de louche entre Ziva et Callen.

- Très bien McSherlockHolmes explique moi un peu ce que tu as repéré de bizarre en plus de la semaine dernière et du bal, dit-il à voix basse en jetant un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche avant de rapprocher son fauteuil de celui de son collègue et de pencher la tête vers lui.

- Ben hier matin tu te rappelles que Gibbs avait demandé de la réveiller à dix heures.

- Huummm, et ?

- C'est Callen qui y est allé. Au début elle ne réagissait pas et puis il lui à caressé les cheveux et alors elle a fait un bond de trois km et tu aurais vu comment ils se sont regardés après…..C'était…louche. Et puis ils n'arrêtent pas de se jeter des petits coups d'œil furtifs. Tu crois qu'ils sont ensembles ? ajouta-t-il après une pause.

Tony éclata bruyamment de rire.

- Bien sur que non ! Et puis ce gars c'est pas son genre.

- Je ne te demande pas d'essayer de te rassurer Tony je te demande de répondre objectivement à la question, rétorqua McGee les sourcils froncés.

Tony fut tellement stupéfait par la remarque de son collègue qu'il en resta bouche-bée pendant trente secondes l'air totalement stupéfait. Quand l'usage de la parole lui revient tout ce qu'il réussit à dire pour sa défense fut :

- Gneuuuuuh.

- Mais encore Tony ? Interrogea une voix féminine sur sa gauche.

Tony s'écarta brutalement de McGee et se tourna vers Ziva qui venait d'arriver…..en même temps que Callen d'ailleurs.

- T'es en retard ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement tandis que cette pensée le frappait.

- Non Tony, je suis à l'heure au lieu d'être en avance nuance, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Et depuis quand tu arrive seulement pile à l'heure ? Interrogea-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Depuis quand ça te regarde ? répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant.

- Comment il s'appelle ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement avec un sourire très dinozzoien.

- Qui ?

- Le type avec qui t'as passé la nuit.

Ziva éclata bruyamment de rire mais ne répondit pas et se contenta ensuite d'afficher un petit sourire mystérieux qui ne fit qu'attiser la curiosité de son collègue.

Comme il l'avait dit un peu plus tôt et contrairement à ce que Ziva pouvait penser Tony n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que Ziva et Callen puissent sortir ensemble. Après, est ce que c'était une pensée objective ou un désir personnel comme McGee venait de lui en faire la remarque et bien…Tony préférait ne pas trop se pencher sur la question.

En tout cas il était persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas passée la soirée d'hier seule, il était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas avec Callen et il comptait bien lui tirer les vers du nez à un moment ou un autre de la journée.

* * *

Gibbs et Fornell sortirent rapidement du bureau de Vance, descendirent l'escalier et arrivèrent devant les agents pendant que Callen et Ziva s'installaient à leurs bureaux respectifs. Gibbs regarda sa montre et leur jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux mais il ne fit pas de commentaire sur leur heure d'arrivé. Après tout même si Gibbs avait l'habitude de les voir arriver au bureau aux aurores, techniquement ils n'étaient pas en retard.

- Bien, énonça Gibbs, voila ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui. Ziva et Tony vous allez avec Fornell fouiller la maison de l'agent Jones et McGee et Callen viennent avec moi chez l'agent Eyes.

Ziva retint un soupir en apprenant qu'elle allait devoir supporter Tony toutes la journée. D'ailleurs celui-ci lui lança un léger clin d'œil malicieux, signe qu'il avait parfaitement compris ses pensées et s'amusait par avance de la manière dont il allait la faire tourner en bourrique.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va chercher exactement ? Demanda Tony tandis qu'ils entraient tout les six dans l'ascenseur

- Des documents papiers ou une clé USB, lui répondit Fornell. Quelque chose de ce genre.

« C'est vague comme champ d'investigation. Une clé USB dans une maison c'est pire qu'une aiguille dans une botte de foin », songea Tony tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient.

* * *

Tony attendit patiemment que l'agent Fornell soit monté à l'étage, dans la chambre de la victime, pour se rapprocher tranquillement de sa collègue qui était en train d'examiner l'énorme tas de papier qu'elle avait trouvé dans un secrétaire. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé et pencha la tête vers son oreille.

- Alors Ziva ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Quoi Tony ? Répondit-elle agacée.

- Tu peux bien me dire comment il s'appelle non ?

- Tony, s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui de manière menaçante, de un je n'ai passé la nuit avec personne, et de deux même en admettant que ça puisse être le cas tu serais surement la dernière personne mise au courant.

- Ziva, Ziva, murmura-t-il avec un grand sourire, est ce que tu te rappelle la dernière fois que tu es arrivé au bureau après McGee et surtout après moi ?

- Je n'ai pas le souvenir que ça soit déjà arrivé, marmonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils pour fouiller sa mémoire.

- Parce que ce n'est jamais arrivé ! S'exclama-t-il avec un regard triomphant. Alors pourquoi est ce arrivé aujourd'hui ? Que c'est il passé hier qui ai pu te faire arriver si tard ?

- Tony ce que j'ai fais de ma soirée, et avec qui je l'ai passée ça ne te regarde absolument pas !

- Donc tu reconnais que tu as passé la soirée avec quelqu'un ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant brutalement avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

Ziva fut totalement stupéfaite par la manière dont elle s'était laissé avoir. Décidément Tony pouvait vraiment être un bon enquêteur quand il s'agissait de prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. Elle choisit donc de ne plus rien dire avant que sa stupidité ne laisse échapper le nom de Callen et fut sauvée par le retour de Fornell qui obligea Tony à se taire lui-aussi. Ils se remirent tout les trois au travail dans un silence complet.

- Rien d'intéressant dans ces papiers, déclara-t-elle finalement dix minutes plus tard.

Elle les reposa la ou elle les avait trouvé puis regarda autours d'elle, ne sachant par ou continuer son investigation. Elle se trouvait débordée par la quantité de chose à fouiller, le nombre de papier à lire et les milliers d'endroits ou une clé USB était susceptible de se cacher. Et ils n'en étaient qu'au salon !

Fornell et Tony étaient en train d'ouvrir et de retourner tous les tiroirs à leur porté et elle choisit de se diriger vers le canapé et la corbeille à magazine qui se trouvait à côté, non sans retenir un soupir de découragement. Ils n'allaient jamais s'en sortir !

* * *

Du côté de la maison de l'agent Eyes ce n'était pas la joie non plus. Il était déjà 14 heures et Gibbs, Callen et McGee avaient seulement entièrement fouillé le salon. Et ils n'y avaient rien trouvé, encore que dans le cas de la clé USB il était difficile d'affirmer qu'elle n'était pas cachée dans un recoin qu'ils auraient oublié. Donc en fait, au bout de 6h30 d'investigation, ils pouvaient seulement affirmer avec certitude que dans le salon ne se trouvait aucun document écrit susceptible de les aider.

Gibbs et Callen étaient maintenant dans la cuisine, en train d'ouvrir tout les placards et McGee était monté à l'étage sur les ordres de Gibbs. Ce fut finalement lui qui poussa un hurlement de joie.

- Patron je l'ai !

Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre et arriva devant ses collègues qui le regardaient l'air totalement ahuris. Il brandissait dans sa main droite une clé USB sur laquelle était marqué au blanco FBI. Aucun doute n'était permis, c'était forcément ça qu'ils cherchaient.

- Bien joué McGee, déclara Gibbs.

Il attrapa ensuite son téléphone pour prévenir Fornell, tout en se dirigeant vers la voiture, ses deux agents sur les talons. La conversation qu'il eut avec l'agent du FBI fut très laconique.

- Tobias ? Oui c'est bon, on l'a.

Gibbs s'installa ensuite au volant et rentra au NCIS à toute berzingue. McGee en vint même à se demander si la voiture avait encore des freins en étant de marche tant Gibbs roulait vite. Lorsque Gibbs brula un feu rouge et dévala une immense avenue à 130km/heure, obligeant toutes les voitures à freiner en catastrophe pour ne pas les percuter McGee songea que c'était tout de même dommage d'avoir réussit à retrouver la clé USB étant donné qu'ils allaient surement tous mourir très rapidement.

Mais contre toute attente ils arrivèrent finalement au NCIS intacts. McGee prit une immense bouffée d'air frais en sortant de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur sur des jambes tremblantes, suivit de près par un Callen dont le visage avait pris une jolie couleur vert pâle.

Ziva, Tony et Fornell revinrent peu de temps après eux. Après une brève discussion il fut décidé que ca serait McGee qui allait examiner les dossiers sur la clé USB, qu'il y passerait la nuit si nécessaire et que de toute façon personne n'était autorisé à quitter l'immeuble avant qu'il n'est découvert quelque chose d'intéressant.

Il se mit donc au travail et déchanta trente secondes après avoir branché la clé sur son ordinateur. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré la clé ne contenait pas un unique dossier avec le nom de la victime. L'agent Eyes avait du avoir peur que quelqu'un d'autre que la FBI la trouve et avait donc visiblement caché le dossier intéressant au milieu d'un fatras de truc totalement inutile allant de choses qu'elle avait visiblement écrites à des listes de courses tout en passant des dossiers photos. Ils n'étaient pas couchés !

* * *

La soirée était déjà bien entamée et dans l'open-space tout le monde somnolait exception faite de McGee. Non pas qu'ils étaient vraiment fatigués mais en fait ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire.

Tony commençait à fermer doucement les yeux, il voyait de jolies filles défiler dans sa tête et un sourire béat commençait à s'épanouir sur son visage quand il fut soudainement interrompu par une voix sur sa droite.

- Heum patron ?!

Tout le monde bondit sur ses pieds et se tourna immédiatement vers McGee qui venait de parler d'un ton très hésitant et qui avait l'air très pale.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'identité de la cible, énonça-t-il très lentement les yeux écarquillés.

- Et qui est-ce McGee ? Demanda Gibbs étonné par la réaction de son agent.

Pour toute réponse McGee pianota sur la télécommande de l'écran plasma et afficha une photo que tout le monde regarda les yeux grands ouverts.

- Merde alors ? c'est le directeur ! S'exclama Tony.

En effet c'était bien Léon Vance, un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres, qui les regardait de l'écran plasma.


End file.
